


You Are the Only One

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canon, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 31,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Laven centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Meme - Drunk Sloppy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted these all in one place, and I figured AO3 would be the best place to post them.

The dim light from the oil lamp cast long shadows on the stone walls of Allen’s room. He snickered, pulling one gloved hand to his lips in a sorry attempt to stifle the noise. In his other hand he had a short, glass tumbler, half full of the brown liquor Lavi had brought to his room.  
  
“You are ridiculous,” Allen laughed, leaning back against the wall. He and the redhead were sprawled out across Allen’s bed, bottle of whiskey half gone. Lavi’s head was in the white-haired boy’s lap, the glass in his left hand tilted precariously against the bedsheets.  
  
“C’mon, Al. Just do it. It’ll be fun,” Lavi begged, his lone green eye sparkling up at the other Exorcist.  
  
Allen used his free hand to slide over Lavi’s hair, threading his fingers through the red strands. He wanted to pull his gloves off right then, just so he could feel it. The alcohol made him bold – daring almost. “Fine, but you have to come up here for it.”  
  
Lavi didn’t need to be told twice. He bolted up, setting his glass on the nightstand, and pouncing on Allen. He straddled the other boy’s legs, grabbed his face with both hands, and kissed him full on the lips without hesitation.  
  
Allen let out a soft squeak as his lips were captured by the redhead’s – soft, wet, and wanting. He melted into Lavi’s kiss like a chocolate left in the hot rays of the sun. Allen forgot about the glass in his hand and grabbed the front of Lavi’s shirt, pulling him closer, silently begging for more. The whiskey spilled over the sheets, soaking them in the foul liquid.  
  
They continued to kiss until the need for air became too great. Lavi pulled back and smiled watching his friend with a grin on his face. Allen looked back at him, mostly surprised by how much he wanted to drag the redhead back down for another kiss.  
  
It was silent for a short moment, before Allen finally broke down and said, “We should get drunk together more often.”  
  
Lavi’s smirk only grew as he leaned in closer to Allen. “My thoughts exactly.”


	2. Kiss Meme - War's End Kiss

Lavi bit his lip, the taste of blood immediately filling his mouth. He hadn’t even bothered to dress up for this, instead wearing his usual pair of pants and his green shirt. He couldn’t get his arm into his Exorcist coat, as it was bound too thickly to heal his broken bones. The arm hung in the white sling, useless.  
  
He was standing next to Lenalee, who had been crying non-stop for three days. Lavi knew because he’d been up with her each night, his own eye dry as the Sahara, but his heart heavy as lead. Her quiet sobbing had been a constant companion. He couldn’t find the energy to cry, but her tears felt as cathartic to him as if they were his own.  
  
Komui started talking up in front of the group of survivors; too few people in the room were alive. Coffins lined the large hall of the Order – the price paid for finally winning the war against the Earl. But Lavi didn’t hear his words, he only stared at the coffin in front of him. The bodies had been readied for burial over the past few days. Lavi hadn’t been able to really think about it until now. Perhaps some part of him didn’t want to believe that it had really happened.  
  
But the coffin was right there, and he saw who was in it.  
  
With slow, deliberate steps, Lavi walked to the coffin, resting his good hand on the rough wood adorned with flowers and crosses. The void in his chest – the heaviness in his heart – it only grew darker and more numb as his fingers ran over the wood. Leaning down, Lavi places his lips upon the coffin – a chaste kiss for the one he loved and the one he lost.  
  
“Now you can rest, Allen,” he whispered.


	3. Kiss Meme - French Kiss

The snow drifted in the air as if it were tufts of down feathers – soft, light, and absolutely perfect. Allen had the full arsenal of winter garb on. His hat and scarf matched, both pale blue. The mittens he had grabbed before his date were black, matching his coat. The snow crunched under his boots as he walked up the poorly shoveled walkway leading to his front door. They had to walk single file, there was so little room between the snow banks.  
  
Allen adjusted the hat on his head as he reached the porch, finally able to turn around and look at the redhead behind him. “I had a nice time.”  
  
Lavi grinned back at him, taking his time walking up the icy steps. “Nice might be an understatement.”  
  
With a laugh, Allen dusted off the cotton-soft snow from his shoulders. “You always say that.”  
  
“I always mean it, too.”  
  
Allen smiled, just staring back at Lavi. It was so quiet out, he could practically hear the snow piling up on the already unmanageable drifts. But even the prospect of having to shovel more in the morning couldn’t spoil the night he’d just had. Reaching out with one gloved hand, Allen grabbed the front of Lavi’s jacket. He pulled the redhead close, kissing him deeply. Lavi moved with him, as if he’d expected the other to do just that. Allen kept control of the kiss, though, slipping his tongue easily into the other’s mouth.  
  
It was a long few minutes before they pulled back, breath coming out in hot puffs and steaming up the air around them. Allen didn’t let go of Lavi’s jacket.  
  
“Ah…” Allen started, still feeling brave. “You want to come inside? For cocoa?” His cheeks burned hotly, in spite of the cold nipping at his exposed skin.  
  
“Mm,” Lavi mumbled, green eyes still on Allen’s face. “Yeah. I really love cocoa.”


	4. Kiss Meme - I Missed You

The airport terminal was bustling with activity as Allen waited none too patiently near the baggage claim area. He’d watched countless people pass by to collect their belongings. It had been an hour since he’d reached the airport and there was no sign of the redhead yet. The last call he had received had reminded Allen to pick him up at baggage claim. Allen checked his phone. The plane should’ve landed by now.  
  
Before he could even look up from his phone, Allen heard the familiar voice calling out to him.  
  
“Long time no see.”  
  
When he looked up, Allen grinned ear to ear. Lavi looked the same as he had a month ago – of course not much would change. But that one month felt like twelve. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and ran to close the distance between them.  
  
Before Lavi could brace for the contact, Allen threw himself into the redhead’s arms, kissing him deeply. Lavi caught him, pulling his shorter boyfriend up to meet his lips. Allen’s legs wrapped around Lavi’s waist as if on instinct.  
  
When Allen finally pulled back, still clinging onto the redhead like a koala on a tree, Allen smiled. “Welcome back.”


	5. Kiss Meme - Exhausted Parents' Kiss

The clock on the wall ticked softly, the hour just hitting eleven. The kids were put to bed half an hour ago – much later than intended, but temper tantrums were involved and Allen was too exhausted to deal with it properly. He let the kids tire themselves out before scooping up their sleeping forms off the floor and tucking them away in bed properly.  
  
He groaned and turned on his side on the couch, half lounging on his husband as the redhead stared at the ceiling. The TV was on, but muted, and the screen cast odd shadows on the wall. They had collapsed on the couch, but were too drained to head to the bedroom.  
  
“Lavi, we should go to bed,” Allen grumbled, pressing his face into Lavi’s stomach.  
  
“I can’t. I think my legs are dead. Just leave me here. Go on without me.”  
  
Allen shook his head and chuckled. “Don’t be dramatic.”  
  
Lavi kept on with the joke. “Nope. I’m being totally serious. Those children have killed me, starting from the feet up. By morning I’ll be dead.”  
  
“Drama llama.”  
  
“Shh. It’s rude to speak ill of the dead.”  
  
Allen laughed and pushed himself up off the couch. He crawled up far enough to reach Lavi’s face and kissed him softly. “C’mon. I’ll tuck you into bed, too.”  
  
A mischievous grin crossed Lavi’s lips. “Actually, instead of tucking me into bed, I wouldn’t mind if you fu—”  
  
“Lavi!” Allen cried out, trying to keep his voice down so the kids wouldn’t wake up. “Don’t be such a pervert. Besides, I thought you were dead.”  
  
“I think you got my blood pumping now.”  
  
“You’re incorrigible.”  
  
“Love you, too.”


	6. Kiss Meme - Kiss on the Back

Lavi hummed as he stretched out on his stomach, resting his head against the soft pillow. The bedsheets pooled around his waist, leaving the naked skin of his back to chill. Allen’s hands were hot compared to the freezing air, and each trace of the younger boy’s fingers on his skin sent a trail of heat through his body.  
  
Lavi looked to the side, watching as Allen stared at his back, drawing invisible lines over the muscles and curves. The younger boy was so focused, he didn’t notice Lavi staring. He finally decided to speak up. “Find something you like?”  
  
Allen’s silver eyes widened for a split second before he relaxed again. He gave Lavi a half smile, still touching his back. With his free hand, he adjusted the blankets around his naked form. “Just touching. Does it bother you?”  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
“Good, because I don’t particularly want to stop.”  
  
Lavi laughed, his whole body shaking with him as he tried to muffle the sound in the pillow. When the turned back to talk, his eye found Allen’s form once more. “It feels nice.”  
  
“Does it?”  
  
“Mhmm. Better be careful or you’ll get me excited.”  
  
Allen smiled, still running his fingers over Lavi’s skin. “Oh? And here I thought you’d be too tired from our earlier romp.”  
  
“Please. I could go all night.”  
  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Lavi.”  
  
“Is that a challenge?”  
  
As if in response, Allen leaned down and began kissing Lavi’s back. He started up at the shoulder blades, and worked his way to the redhead’s neck. He left feather light kisses over each inch of skin he could reach. The touch was so gentle and soft, it made Lavi sigh into his pillow, gripping the fabric in his hands.  
  
After he’d teased Lavi enough to have him groaning into the pillow, Allen pulled away with a smirk on his face. “Challenge you? Why would I ever want to do that?” Allen asked, shrugging his shoulders with an exaggerated motion.  
  
It had been more than enough teasing to get Lavi back in the mood. He pulled himself up off the bed and pounced on Allen, the bedsheets tangling around them as they got caught in each other’s naked limbs.  
  
Allen only smiled up at Lavi, a faux polite tone in his voice. “Oh, was I bothering you?”  
  
Lavi chuckled before leaning down towards the pinned boy beneath him. “Not in the least,” he mumbled, kissing Allen deeply.


	7. Kiss Meme - We Can Never Be Together Kiss

Allen leaned against the closed door of his room, the weight of the words sinking in. He knew this day would come, even if he had hoped it wouldn’t. He’d known Lavi for years, fighting alongside him as an Exorcist for the Black Order. But of course, the redhead’s true loyalties had always been with the Bookman. And even though Allen knew Lavi would disappear one day, he had always hoped that day would be far off.  
  
Everything felt numb. He couldn’t feel his hands or his feet, and if he hadn’t been leaning back on the door, the white haired boy was sure he would’ve collapsed to the floor.  
  
“So, when are you leaving?” Allen asked, his silver eyes downcast. He couldn’t manage to raise his gaze above Lavi’s boots.  
  
“Now,” came the answer, more calm than Allen would’ve liked.  
  
“And you only just came to tell me?” Allen said, finally braving to look up into Lavi’s green eye.  
  
“You’re lucky I came at all,” the redhead replied, his gaze not wavering from Allen. “Bookman wanted to just leave. I had to lie just to get the chance to come say goodbye."  
  
Allen shook his head, trying to keep the tears from gathering in his eyes. He knew this day would come – Lavi told him as much when they’d started this relationship. One day, he would have to leave and continue on his mission as a Bookman. Lavi would shed his 49th persona and acquire a new one. Allen shivered at the thought. He didn’t want to lose Lavi, but he had no choice in the matter.  
  
“I just… I wanted more time,” Allen admitted, feeling weak. His right hand reached up to grasp at his shirt, pressing his hand over his heart. Maybe if he could feel it beating, he’d know it was still there, instead of crushed on the floor in front of him.  
  
“I know, Allen. I did, too.” Lavi took a step forward, one hand reaching out towards the other boy, but he stopped himself before touching him. “I… I really have to go.”  
  
“Please,” Allen started, his voice desperate and haunted. “Please, just stay.”  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
“Can’t or won’t?” Allen asked, his voice harsher this time. He looked up at Lavi, pain clear in his eyes.  
  
Lavi couldn’t hold his gaze after that. He turned away, as if burned by the words. “I can’t, Allen. I want to, but I can’t. Don’t make this harder than it already is.”  
  
Allen pulled his hands up to his face, wiping away the tears that started to spill over his cheeks. He didn’t make a sound as he cried and no matter how many times he swiped at the tears on his face, more continued to fall.  
  
Lavi couldn’t take it anymore. He closed the distance between them and cupped Allen’s face in his hands. With a soft touch, he kissed the other boy, letting his lips linger on Allen’s for as long as he could.  
  
It was only then that Allen let out a sob that had been trapped in his throat. He grabbed at Lavi’s coat and pulled him closer, crying and kissing the redhead as he let out all the pent up emotions he’d been trying desperately to bottle up.  
  
A long moment passed before Lavi pulled away, the taste of salt on his lips. He stared at Allen, his own eye misting up at the sight of Allen completely wrecked. It was even worse knowing it was all of his own doing. “I love you, but I can’t stay.”  
  
Allen cried harder, pressing his face into Lavi’s chest. He shook his head, not wanting to hear the word ‘can’t’ ever again. “I hate you, Lavi.” Allen wished he meant those words – it would be easier to hate the redhead at this point.  
  
Lavi only chuckled harshly and continued to hold Allen close. He knew he had to leave, but he couldn’t keep from touching Allen for as long as time allowed. “Well then, it’s a good thing that Lavi will no longer exist the minute he leaves the Order. I don’t think he’d like to be hated by Allen Walker.”  
  
At those words, Allen only cried harder.


	8. Prompt - "Come over here and make me."

Allen sighed, shifting the laundry basket from one hip to the other. The mess in their apartment had reached critical mass, and Allen’s inner neat-freak couldn’t handle the chaos any longer. He looked over at his boyfriend, who still had his nose stuck in a book. It had been thirty minutes since Allen had started their little ‘spring clean’ and the redhead had yet to get off his ass and help.  
  
“Lavi, I asked you to wash the dishes thirty minutes ago. You haven’t even moved from the couch,” Allen complained, an edge to his voice.  
  
“I’m almost done with this chapter,” Lavi said, not even bothering to look up from the pages.  
  
Allen’s silver eyes narrowed dangerously. “You said that already. I’m not buying it. Get up off your ass and help me clean. This is all your mess anyway!”  
  
Lavi still refused to move his green eyes away from the pages. “Come over here and make me,” he challenged.  
  
Allen stood there for a few long seconds, just seething at the redhead. He glared, starting to hate that stupid book that Lavi was infatuated with. He dropped the laundry basket and let it topple over, the dirty clothes tumbling onto the floor. Closing the distance between them with a few steps, Allen reached out and yanked the book out of Lavi’s hands with ease.  
  
“Hey, Al! I was—”  
  
Allen grabbed the book with both hands. He held it out in front of him, left open to where Lavi had been reading. Allen’s wrists threatened to twist the book at any second. “Get your ass cleaning or I’ll rip this thing in half.”  
  
The shock on Lavi’s face was unlike any Allen had seen before. “Uh… Al. That’s a really old book. It’s a first edition and—”  
  
Allen didn’t let him finish. “I don’t care. Get to work or I’ll destroy this thing.”  
  
Lavi swallowed. Allen swore he could see his boyfriend perspiring even from a distance. “You wouldn’t dare.”  
  
Allen twisted his wrists, the book’s spine bending unnaturally. “Try me.”  
  
Lavi let out an unholy squeak. “FINE! I concede! Just leave the book alone.”  
  
Allen smiled triumphantly. He closed the book and righted his laundry basket. “Good. And don’t forget to clean the bathroom, too. The toilet needs a good scrubbing.”


	9. Prompt - “Have you lost your damned mind?”

Allen stared at the redhead, completely plastered. He could barely see straight and had no idea how the two of them were going to pull this off. Lavi was twice as drunk as Allen, but still managed to set the whole thing up.  
  
“Have you lost your damned mind?” Allen asked, his speech a bit slurred. He leaned against Lavi, using the taller boy to support his weight. If they had to run, they were so fucked. He could barely stand as it was. “Where did you even get that? You don’t have a dog.”  
  
They tiptoed closer to the house, the moonless night covering them in shadows. Lavi set the paper bag on the front porch, dead center on the welcome mat. “My neighbor has a Pomeranian. I hate that thing. But at least it was useful for this!”  
  
Lavi fumbled with a lighter, working it until the flame finally took hold. He lit the bag on fire, and when the flames were large enough to burn without assistance, he rang the doorbell and grabbed Allen’s wrist. “Run!” he shouted in a whisper as they both bolted out of the yard and around the fence. Once they were safely near the street, they turned around and hid out of sight. They watched the door from between the slats in the fence.  
  
It only took a minute for the door to open. Lavi and Allen watched as Kanda answered, then shouted at the flaming bag on his porch. As he went to stamp it out, he realized too late that the paper bag was filled with dog shit. His shoe smeared the mess everywhere.  
  
The cry of anguish was too much. Lavi and Allen howled with laughter, falling over on the sidewalk and nearly in tears.  
  
Of course, this alerted Kanda to their presence. “You fucking assholes! I’m going to kill you!”  
  
Lavi came to his senses first and helped Allen up to his feet. “Cheese it! Yuu’s on to us!” he shouted, still laughing as they ran away from their very pissed off friend.


	10. Prompt - “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

The door was unlocked. Weird.  
  
Lavi shrugged and entered the apartment, dropping his keys on the table next to the front door and closing it behind him with a lazy kick. He shucked off his boots and headed to his bedroom. All he wanted to do was pull on some sweats, open a bag of Cheetos, and watch fucking Jeopardy. His day had gone from bad to worse over the course of eight hours. He needed a break.  
  
However, when he opened the bedroom door, the redhead did a double take. He stared, for what seemed like an eternity before speaking. “Allen?”  
  
The white haired boy peeked at Lavi from behind the covers. His shoulders were bare as he sat up and he tried to look unabashed by his odd behavior. “Lavi,” he replied, voice unwavering.  
  
Lavi paused before continuing the conversation. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
  
“Oh, so you noticed.”  
  
“Kinda hard not to.”  
  
“It’s a long story,” Allen assured him, sinking lower into the mattress. “I doubt you want me to bore you.”  
  
Now his interest was piqued. He walked to the bed and leaned in close. Allen pulled the comforter up further the closer he came. “Oh, I’ve got all night.”  
  
Allen sighed, starting to realize he wasn’t going to get out of telling the story. “It’s stupid, really.”  
  
“Don’t care.”  
  
Allen rolled his eyes. “Fine. I was trying to go to the library.”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“And it had been raining earlier in the day. I needed to catch the bus, but I was running late.”  
  
Lavi could already tell where this story was going. “Yeah?”  
  
Allen sighed loudly again, pulling the comforter over his face. “I tried to run to catch the bus and I fell in this giant puddle of muddy water.”  
  
The redhead hid his smile behind a hand and tried to keep from laughing. “Only you, Allen. You have the worst luck.”  
  
Allen only groaned under the covers. “I had to rinse my clothes out in your tub. I’m waiting for them to dry. Your place was closer, so I just used my key. I’m sorry to bother you.”  
  
“You act like you being naked in my bed is a bother,” Lavi replied, pulling at the sheets to uncover Allen’s red and embarrassed face.  
  
“Still, I came in unannounced.”  
  
Lavi grinned. “And naked. That’s my favorite part.”  
  
Allen rolled his eyes, but said nothing.  
  
“So. Ah, how much longer until your clothes dry?”  
  
“Another hour,” Allen answered.  
  
“Which means I have you naked for that long, hm?” Lavi asked, tugging at the bedsheets to uncover more of Allen’s body.  
  
Allen couldn’t help but laugh as the redhead practically pounced on top of him. “I supposed I do owe you for the use of your apartment.”  
  
Lavi snickered. “Consider all debts paid,” he announced, leaning in for a kiss.


	11. Prompt - “I almost lost you.”

They hadn’t had a moment to themselves since they had disembarked from the Ark; and being confined in the medical wing didn’t give them any privacy either. Between Kanda’s constant complaining and Krory’s stomach growling ceaselessly, no one was getting any rest.  
  
It was late that night, when most everyone was too exhausted to stay conscious any longer, that Lavi moved over to Allen’s cot. He sat on the edge of the flimsy mattress, careful of his still healing wounds. Allen was in worse shape than he was, so he made sure to keep from disturbing the other boy’s bed too much.  
  
“Al? How you doing?” the redhead asked, his fingers nervously picking at a fraying edge on the blanket.  
  
“Well,” Allen started, his voice hoarse. “I’m not dead yet. So, that’s a plus.” He offered Lavi a weak smile.  
  
The wounds were still too fresh, and Lavi couldn’t take the joke. He crumpled forward on top of Allen, letting tears spill from his good eye. Allen lifted an arm and rested it against Lavi’s shoulders, comforting the older boy. His lip quivered for a moment, but he managed to keep from crying.  
  
“It’s ok, Lavi. We’re all fine.”  
  
“You call this fine?” Lavi asked, not bothering to even look up.  
  
Allen’s heavily bandaged hand reached up and rested against the back of Lavi’s neck. He could recall the events in the Ark, and his heart ached. But he had felt no loss so acutely as when he had reached out for Lavi’s Innocence and the hammer crumbled in his grip. He remembered the look in Lavi’s eye as he and Chaoji fell into the abyss. Allen remembered how his heart stopped beating in that moment.  
  
He couldn’t stop thinking about it.  
  
“I almost lost you,” Allen whispered, his fingers threading through the hair at the base of the redhead’s neck. “I won’t let that happen again.”  
  
Lavi sighed, still pressed gently against Allen. He couldn’t lift his head. When he spoke up, his voice was even weaker than Allen’s had been. “The same goes for you.”


	12. Prompt - “Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while.”

“Are you kidding me?” Allen asked, frustration clear in his voice as he spoke through the door to Lenalee.  
  
“Sorry, Allen,” she replied. “But the door is jammed badly. We’ll get someone to come and get you two out as soon as we can.”  
  
Allen sighed. As if he didn’t have enough problems today with helping Komui to clean out one of the storage rooms, but now he was stuck for the foreseeable future. He looked over at Lavi, who looked less miffed over the circumstances, sitting on a pile of old, worn out boxes.  
  
“All right then. Please hurry, Lenalee!” Allen pleaded through the heavy door.  
  
“You got it,” she said before hurrying off to get reinforcements.  
  
“Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while,” Allen said with a sigh. He brushed back his bangs and looked over at the redhead as he started pacing anxiously.  
  
Lavi just watched Allen with a smirk on his face. “Don’t look so upset,” he started in a joking tone. “They shouldn’t take too long. Thirty minutes at the most.”  
  
“That’s not long to you?” Allen asked, suddenly breaking out in a sweat. He rubbed his neck and couldn’t stand still.  
  
Lavi observed Allen carefully for a moment, the smile on his face disappearing. “Are you all right? You don’t look so good.”  
  
“I’m fine. Just a little… Claustrophobic.”  
  
“Oh?” Lavi asked as he watched as Allen pace. The younger boy’s feet continued to move – he couldn’t keep still.  
  
Finally, unable to uselessly sit by any longer, Lavi got up off the boxes and walked over to Allen. He grabbed the white-haired boy’s hands and forced him to stop. “Hey, how about I distract you?” he suggested, keeping his tone light.  
  
“Please,” Allen said, looking nervous and frustrated at the same time. He let Lavi’s hands grip his own, trying to focus on anything but how dusty the air smelled and how close the walls felt, especially with no windows. In reality, he knew that there was plenty of air and plenty of space for the two of them to move and breathe comfortably, but that didn’t stop the anxious buzz of fear to pinch in Allen’s chest.  
  
Allen was so consumed with trying to keep himself from completely freaking out, that he didn’t notice the redhead leaning in closer until his lips were on his own. Allen let out a muffled sound of shock and tensed up. “What are you doing?” he asked, pulling away from Lavi.  
  
“Distracting you. Duh.” Lavi leaned back in, capturing Allen’s lips once more.  
  
This time around Allen was prepared for the onslaught. He didn’t pull away, but instead leaned into the kiss. Lavi’s lips were tentative, brushing softly along Allen’s and nibbling gently over the sensitive skin. Allen let out a soft sound, not quite a moan or a sigh, but something in between. His hands slipped out of Lavi’s and ran up the planes of his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt.  
  
Allen did his best to forget about the enclosed space they were trapped in. He focused on the kiss and how hot Lavi’s mouth was – the feel of their tongues brushing gently against lips and teeth, the taste of Lavi, the smell. He started to lose track of time, removing himself from the situation and diving head first into the redhead’s kisses.  
  
It wasn’t until the sound of a loud creak, then clatter, broke Allen’s concentration. He looked up, face flushed and lips sore. The door was now open and Lenalee was there, along with a few members from the science department. Allen jumped back from Lavi then, a hand going to his lips as if to hide the evidence of what they had been doing. Lavi just snickered next to Allen, giving him a sidelong glance.  
  
“Sorry for the wait!” Lenalee said, oblivious to the boys’ disheveled states.  
  
Lavi spoke up then. “No problem Lenalee. We managed to keep busy enough.”  
  
Allen only blushed harder.


	13. Prompt - “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“I… What?” Lavi asked, taken completely off guard. His fingers on the edge of the book tightened, and he suddenly felt very, very small at the table in the library. He pulled the open book closer to chest, as if it would somehow create a wall between him and the other Exorcist.  
  
Allen repeated himself, setting his left hand on the table and leaning down closer so that his face was only inches away from Lavi’s. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
  
The redhead tried to swallow, only to find his mouth had gone dry. He’d been certain that no one had caught him glancing at Allen during their missions, in the cafeteria, or hell, even just walking the halls of the Black Order. He’d been so set to guard his gaze from others noticing that he completely missed Allen catching on.  
  
“I believe you’re mistaken,” Lavi finally said, tilting the book back to a readable position and letting his green eye gaze upon the pages. He wasn’t reading a damn word, but the other boy didn’t need to know that.  
  
“Hm,” Allen mumbled, not bothering to move away. He simply leaned over Lavi for a moment, still staring at him.  
  
The intensity of his silver eyes started to unnerve the redhead. Lavi wondered if he should say something when Allen’s right hand reached up and ran a burning trail down the side of his neck with the tips of his fingers, sending an indecent shiver down Lavi’s spine. He visibly shuddered, and bit his lip.  
  
After that, Allen removed his hand and stood up. There was a sweet, yet triumphant smile on his face. “Lavi. When you’re done looking and ready to touch, just come find me.” With those words, he left the library.


	14. Prompt - “I thought you were dead.”

The tears escaped Allen’s eyes as he squeezed the redhead as hard as he could. When he’d heard that Lavi had been captured by the Noah, all he could think about was rescuing him no matter what. And finally, after months of searching and fighting, Allen had found him again.  
  
They had escaped in the night, fleeing with no time to talk – only sparing a few seconds to bind their wounds as best they could and keep on running. Once they were safe and secure in a small inn room, nearly a full day after escaping, Allen let his guard down. The flow of emotions was too much to hold in any longer. He cried against Lavi’s chest, holding onto him as if he would disappear once more.  
  
“I thought you were dead,” Allen managed to croak out between sobs. “When I heard what happened… I just…”  
  
Lavi rested against Allen’s tense form, his dirty fingers buried in his soft, white hair. “I know, Al. I know.”  
  
“Don’t leave my side ever again, you asshole,” Allen added, still crying into Lavi’s tattered coat.  
  
The redhead let out a soft chuckle, even though his body ached as he did. “I promise, beansprout.”


	15. Prompt - “Please don’t do this.”

Lavi grabbed Allen, pulling the knife out of his friend’s hands and tossing it to the floor. It clattered to against the stone floor in the kitchen. The sound jarred the emptiness of the Dining Hall. It had been silent up until that point.  
  
“Allen,” Lavi begged, grabbing the younger boy’s wrists to keep him from making another go for the small weapon. “Please don’t do this. Please, Allen.” His voice wavered, getting stuck in his throat as he tried to keep his feelings tucked away. It wasn’t working.  
  
Allen shivered in Lavi’s grip, shaking his head. “I have to do it, Lavi. Please let me go.”  
  
“No! No, Allen! This is not the way to solve this! You should know that by now!” His voice was shrill, wracked with emotions that wouldn’t stay buried any longer.  
  
“He’s in my head, Lavi. I have to get him out. I can’t stand it anymore.” Allen’s legs gave out on him, collapsing to the floor.  
  
Lavi tried to catch him as he fell, gathering the smaller boy into his arms and holding him close. “I don’t care. You’re not ending it like that.” Lavi felt selfish for saying it like that, but it was true. He wasn’t about to let Allen take the easy way out – he didn’t think he could live without the other Exorcist at this point. He was in too deep.  
  
Allen just cried, exhausted and empty. “Please, Lavi,” the white-haired boy begged. “Please, just get him out of my mind. I don’t know how much longer I can hold him back. I don’t want him to hurt anyone.”  
  
The words were a warning and Lavi’s heart seized up in fear when he heard them. He held Allen closer, closing his eye. “I promise,” he said, hoping to God that it wasn’t a lie. “We’ll figure it out.”


	16. Prompt - “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

They pawed at each other as they worked their way up the stairs, tugging at the disheveled clothes that barely hung on their bodies at this point. Buttons were tugged off, belts undone, ties askew, and Lavi was sure he ripped something Allen was wearing, though he couldn’t be certain what. They’d figure it out in the morning.  
  
Allen kissed up Lavi’s neck, craning to reach his pierced ear as the redhead fumbled with the keys to their apartment. The jingling annoyed Allen to no end, because it meant Lavi’s hands were occupied and not on him – as they should be. “Hurry up before I make a mess out of this rented tux,” he complained staring up at Lavi as he pulled open his partner’s dress pants and slid his hand inside. He smirked when he managed to drag a hungry growl from the redhead’s lips.  
  
Lavi looked down at Allen, pissed off and unbelievably turned on at the same time. They were both half in the bag from the reception and had barely made it back to their apartment without committing horrendous acts in the back of the taxi cab they took home.  
  
Allen’s gaze was hot, and only served to push Lavi closer to the edge. “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.” He finally managed to select the correct key and unlocked the door.  
  
“I don’t need a bed,” Allen replied, wrapping his arms around Lavi’s neck and pulling him down for a sloppy kiss.  
  
The door opened just as Allen shifted their combined weight. Lavi lost his balance and they both tumbled into the apartment. Allen only laughed as he was pinned down on the floor by his boyfriend, their feet still hanging out in the hallway, apartment door wide open.


	17. Prompt - “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

“That’s my shirt,” Lavi said, watching as Allen walked out of the closet with nothing but boxers on. He had Lavi’s shirt in one hand and a pair of cargo shorts in the other.  
  
Allen walked lazily to the bed, where the redhead still lounged under the covers. It was only 7:00 AM on a Saturday – there was no way Lavi was getting up for anything short of a nuclear disaster.  
  
Pulling on the shirt, Allen shook his hair loose once it was over his head. “I don’t see you name on it.” It was just a plain red shirt, made of comfortable cotton. It hung over Allen’s smaller figure as if he were swimming in it.  
  
The aloof defiance perked Lavi’s interest, even so early in the morning. He shifted closer to Allen and tugged on the shorts in his hand, pulling them free and shoving them under the blankets.  
  
Allen rolled his eyes. “Lavi, give those back.”  
  
“Not until you take off my shirt.”  
  
“Seriously, Lavi.”  
  
“Seriously, Allen,” Lavi mocked, using the same tone his boyfriend had.  
  
“You are such a child.”  
  
“You heard me. Take. It. Off,” Lavi added, smiling. “Or I’ll have to make you.”  
  
“I’d like to see you try,” Allen challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Lavi’s hand shot out and grabbed Allen by the wrist, tugging him back into bed. Allen let out an undignified squeak as he landed on top of the redhead. Lavi found Allen’s lips with ease, and started to kiss him deeply, hands raking up the other boy’s sides.  
  
Allen moaned into Lavi’s mouth, feeling an unmistakable hardness pressing up against his inner thigh. When he pulled back from his boyfriend’s lips, he laughed. “Geez, what got into you?”  
  
“Nothing yet,” Lavi shot back with a grin, pulling the shirt off Allen’s torso before going to work on Allen’s neck. He kissed over the sensitive skin there for a while, letting Allen squirm on top of him. When he felt Allen growing just as aroused as he was, he whispered into the other’s ear, “I got my shirt back.”  
  
By then, Allen didn’t much care, but he still smacked Lavi’s upper arm playfully. “I’ll just get it back afterwards.”  
  
Lavi grabbed Allen’s hips and pushed Allen to the side, switching their positions. “Not if I fuck you so hard you can’t walk after.”  
  
“Hmm, sounds like a plan,” Allen purred, slipping his hand around Lavi’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss.


	18. Prompt - “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

It was so hot.  
  
Allen knew he should’ve dressed more appropriately for the weather, but as it was, he didn’t like to wear revealing clothing. His arm and face caused too much trouble when they were uncovered, so he always did his best to wear long sleeves and hood when possible. But today, he knew it had been a mistake to dress as he normally did.  
  
He and Lavi were walking through town, trying to meet up with Kanda and Lenalee at the inn. The sun beat down on the cobblestone streets, radiating heat back up at him. He felt like he was melting into the ground.  
  
“You ok, Al?” Lavi asked as they walked side by side. He watched his companion, a worried look on his face.  
  
“Yeah. Fine,” Allen said, though the words came out sounding more exhausted than he thought they should. He wiped at the sweat on his forehead with a gloved hand. “It’s just so hot.”  
  
“Mm. I don’t think I’ve been in heat like this in years,” Lavi mused, nodding. He kept an eye on Allen as they walked. “Maybe you should shed the coat, Al. You look like you’re burning up.”  
  
Allen waved the redhead off. “I’ll be fine. We’ll be at the inn soon, right?”  
  
“A few more blocks, I think.”  
  
Nodding, Allen continued to walk. He was tired and thirsty and hot, but he knew he could make it. Just a few more blocks. Just a few more blocks…  
  
“Al? Al!”  
  
Those were the last words Allen heard before blacking out.  
  
When he came to again, he was looking up at the ceiling of some room. It was cooler – but still hot. There was a cold, wet rag on his forehead, and someone had stripped him out of his more stifling articles of clothing. Once his eyes finally cleared, he could see Lavi sitting next to him, a concerned look on his face.  
  
“What happened?” Allen asked, rubbing his face as he looked around the room.  
  
Lavi grinned, his demeanor changing as soon as he realized Allen was awake. “You fainted… Straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
  
Allen just stared at the redhead for a moment, then grabbed the washcloth on his forehead and whipped it into Lavi’s face. He hit the other boy square in the nose, the washcloth making a wet splattering noise as it made contact with his face.  
  
“Try again,” Allen said, unamused.  
  
Lavi sighed, defeated. He pulled the cloth away and set it in a bowl of water next to him. “You’ve no sense of humor, Allen. Did you know that?” When the white-haired boy said nothing in return, he continued talking. “I think you got sunstroke or something. You were as red as a tomato. I had to carry you to the inn. A little gratitude would be nice.”  
  
Allen smiled in spite of his earlier condemnation of Lavi’s joke. He did owe his friend for helping him. “Thank you, Lavi.”  
  
“You’re welcome, beansprout.”  
  
“It’s Allen.”


	19. Prompt - “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Allen stalked out of the bar, intent on heading home without his companion. The cold chill of autumn was in the air, and he could smell a mix of dead leaves, car exhaust, and cigarette smoke swirling together around him. The wind picked up as he fumbled with his keys and headed for the car.  
  
He didn’t realize he was being followed until he heard the confused question behind him. “Hey, where are you going?”  
  
Allen’s eyebrows knit together and he didn’t bother to turn and face Lavi as he answered. “Home. I’m not going to listen to you chat with people all night and ignore me.”  
  
“I wasn’t ignoring you,” Lavi insisted. When Allen unlocked the door and pulled the handle, Lavi pushed his hand away to keep him from leaving. “Allen, c’mon. I wasn’t ignoring you.”  
  
“I’m going home. Stay here if you want,” Allen said, glaring at the redhead as he folded his arms over his chest. “You seem to be enjoying yourself well enough.”  
  
“Al. You’re being ridiculous. I’m not even—” Lavi stopped his own words, a sudden realization sweeping over him. He looked at his partner’s angered face and impatient demeanor, fitting the information together like pieces of a puzzle – a very pissed puzzle that was directing all its irritation at him. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
  
“Jealous? Jealous?” Allen asked, repeating himself and sounding more shrill as he kept talking. “What the hell would I even have to be jealous about? Some idiots at a bar that want to debate about history? Please.”  
  
“You are so jealous.”  
  
“I am not jealous.”  
  
“I’m texting Lenalee – She’s gonna love this.”  
  
Allen made for Lavi’s phone as he pulled it out of his pocket. “You will not!” he said as he grabbed the offending object.  
  
Lavi just laughed and pulled at the front of Allen’s jacket. Even if the white-haired boy was mad, he let Lavi get closer. “I’m sorry, Al. I didn’t mean to make you feel ignored. I just got caught up in the moment.”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
“They weren’t even cute!” Lavi said with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Seriously. You are always the hottest person, no matter where we go.”  
  
“Damn straight,” Allen agreed, leaning into Lavi’s embrace.  
  
“C’mon. Let’s go home and I’ll show you just how hot I think you are.”  
  
Allen couldn’t help it as his lips twitched into a smile. “All right. Sounds like a plan to me.”


	20. Prompt - “The paint’s supposed to go where?”

Allen pushed himself against the headboard of the bed, his legs pulled up and knees practically at his chin. He looked over at the scantily clad redhead with suspicion. “The paint’s supposed to go where?” he asked, trying his best to cover his own naked form with sheets.  
  
Lavi just laughed. “It goes on you, Allen. Where the hell else would edible paint go?” He held the jar of red finger paint in one hand as he balanced on the bed in nothing but his underwear.  
  
“I dunno! I thought you could just eat it out of the container,” Allen replied, glaring at the redhead. He hadn’t signed up for this – Lavi needed to be clearer when they talked about these things.  
  
Lavi scooted up until he was kneeling just in front of Allen on the bed, the mattress sinking with their combined weight. He brushed Allen’s hair out of his face and looked at him with the same easy grin he always had on. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”  
  
With a sigh, Allen relaxed and looked off to the side of the room. Lavi always had a way of getting him to agree to new things. “Fine. We can try it. Just don’t draw anything stupid on me,” Allen said as he stretched out on the bed, letting Lavi hover over him with the paint.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry. Only classy art goes on my babe,” Lavi said with a smirk. He dipped a finger into the paint and then grinned down at Allen. “You don’t mind me just drawing dicks on you, right?”  
  
“Do not draw dicks on me!”


	21. Prompt - “It’s not what it looks like…”

“Lavi? Can you come here please?”  
  
The timid call from the bedroom made the redhead raise an eyebrow. They were already supposed to have left five minutes ago. Lenalee and Kanda were waiting, and none too patiently in Kanda’s case, but Allen still hadn’t finished getting dressed.  
  
Lavi walked to the bedroom, closing the door after him once he entered. He looked over at Allen, who was disheveled, sweaty, and exhausted. When Allen noticed the redhead he let out a heavy sigh.  
  
“Help me get out of these pants,” Allen said, still tugging at the zipper.  
  
“Uh,” Lavi started setting his hands on his hips as he assessed the situation. “I don’t want to be a party pooper, Al, but don’t you usually want pants ON when you leave the house? Not off?”  
  
“I know that, you jackass,” Allen huffed, still fighting with the cursed zipper. “I didn’t realize that these were stained. I need to change, but the zipper is stuck.”  
  
Lavi laughed, raising a hand to cover his smile. He knew laughing would only piss his boyfriend off more, but he couldn’t help it. “Oh, my God. Allen, just wear them. Who cares that they have a stain?”  
  
“I care. We’re not leaving until I get different pants on.”  
  
“Okay. Here – let me help.” Lavi moved to Allen and pushed his hands away, studying the zipper to see what was wrong. “Looks like it’s caught in the fabric.”  
  
“Lovely.”  
  
“Here, hold still,” Lavi said trying to work the zipper and unsnag the fabric.  
  
“Careful! Don’t rip it!” Allen said, taking a step back to keep his balance as the redhead tugged at his pants.  
  
“I’m trying, it’s just really stuck.”  
  
“Ow! Easy, you’re crushing my balls!”  
  
“Well, stop moving!”  
  
“I’m not!”  
  
“Yes, you are!”  
  
As the two struggled, Allen finally lost his balance and fell back on the bed, dragging Lavi with him. Allen let out an “Oof!” as Lavi’s face landed on his crotch.  
  
“Ugh! Get off of me, Lavi,” Allen grumbled trying to sit up.  
  
Lavi went to move his head, but felt a soft tug on his ear. He moved again, the same thing happening once more. “Oh, shit,” he mumbled, hands fumbling over the front of Allen’s pants.  
  
“What are you doing?” Allen asked, glaring down at the redhead. It looked like Lavi was resting his head against Allen’s crotch.  
  
“I’m stuck.”   
  
There was a long silence in the bedroom, Allen just staring down at Lavi with unbelieving eyes. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Allen asked, finally breaking the pause.  
  
“My earring is stuck in your zipper.”  
  
“Oh, for the love of— Lavi! This is the opposite of helping!”  
  
“It’s not like I tried it, Allen!”  
  
They struggled for a few minutes, touching and slapping inappropriate areas in the midst of their panic induced bid for freedom. As they squabbled, they didn’t notice the door opening until a third voice cleared their throat.  
  
They ceased all activities and noticed Lenalee at the door, a shocked look on her face. “Um, you guys need a minute?”  
  
“It’s not what it looks like!” they both cried out in unison.  
  
Lenalee’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She said nothing, then turned and left the room, closing the door gently behind her without saying a word.


	22. “I love you” Meme (When the broken glass litters the floor)

Allen pulled the phone to his ear, listening to the even hum of each ring as he waited for an answer. He curled up against the kitchen floor, back pressed against the cupboards as he tried to avoid the broken glass under his bare feet. He focused on slowing his breaths, hoping he wouldn’t sound as hysterical as he felt.

_“Hello?”_ a tired voice finally answered. _“Allen?”_

Allen’s breath hitched as he tried to talk around the lump in his throat. “Lavi… I’m sorry I called so late…”

_“Don’t worry about it. Did something happen? You sound upset.”_

“I…” Allen stumbled over his words, not sure if he should just hang up and forget about it. Before he could answer, he felt the warmth of blood crawling down his face and dripping off his chin. The drops beaded on his dirty sweatpants and soaked into the fabric like tears. He reached over to the stove and grabbed the towel hanging on the handle. He pressed the towel over his left eye, wincing as the rough fibers scraped against his fresh wounds.

_“It’s bad, isn’t it?”_ Lavi asked, the sleepiness in his voice dissipating, replaced with worry.

“I just needed to call you… to calm down,” Allen insisted, even as tears burned in his eyes. “I can handle it.”

There was a rustling on the other end of the line before Lavi spoke again. _“You can’t keep doing this, Al. He’s gonna end up killing you one of these days and I’m not going to wait around to see it.”_

Allen shook his head. “No, he wouldn’t! He’s just not well, and—”

_“Allen. I love you, but you can’t go on like this. I don’t care that he’s your father. You can’t stay there anymore.”_

“Lavi, you don’t understand…” Allen couldn’t keep his voice from shaking any longer. Tears mixed with the blood on his face.

_“I’m coming to get you. Pack a bag,”_ Lavi said. _“You can stay with me and Gramps.”_

His hands were shaking so badly now that he wasn’t sure how he could still hold onto the phone. “You don’t have to. I just wanted to talk through it and—”

Lavi didn’t let him finish his sentence. _“I’ll be there in five minutes.”_

When Allen looked down at the phone, he saw the call had ended. With trembling hands, he tucked the phone into his pocket and slowly pulled himself to his feet. With one hand still on his bleeding face, he tiptoed around the broken glass and reached for the broom.

He couldn’t leave glass on the floor. Someone might get hurt.


	23. “I love you” Meme (Over and over again, until it’s nothing but senseless babble)

How he had kept his composure this long, Lavi wasn’t sure. He kept it as they exited Noah’s Ark, as they returned to the Order, as they recuperated in the medical wing. But when he finally had a chance to be alone with Allen, Lavi couldn’t hold back any longer.

Allen pulled him along down the empty, darkened hallways, back to his room. As soon as they entered and the door closed behind them, Allen pushed the redhead against the wall, hands on his chest, lips against Lavi’s. The redhead moaned, too many emotions in the sound — love, pain, desire, confusion. He clung to Allen like a sailor lost at sea, holding onto the last piece of drift wood.

When their lips parted for a breath, Lavi tried to speak, but his voice only came out in a husky whine. “Al—”

“I thought you were dead,” Allen interrupted, his hands clenched in the fabric of Lavi’s shirt. “You fell and I thought I lost you.”

Lavi stared down at Allen, the scant light of his room just enough to see the serious expression on his scarred face. “I thought you were dead, too, y’know.” A hard lump formed in his throat, but he managed to talk around it. “When we left China, I thought that was the end. And I just…”

“I love you,” Allen said, the words so sudden that it silenced Lavi. Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes as he stared up at the redhead. “I didn’t get to say it before, so I’m saying it now — for all the times I should’ve said it. I love you, Lavi. I love you. I love you. _I love you_.”

Lavi’s hands trembled as Allen leaned in closer, babbling the phrase over and over again. Allen’s hands wandered his chest, pulling at his shirt, slowly undressing him. Lavi could do nothing but stand there as those three little words poured over his soul. It ached, and he tried to say them back, but his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. How could Allen say it so easily? So freely?

Reaching out, he cupped Allen’s cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. It was warm, deep, and Lavi put every ounce of feeling he had into it. If he couldn’t say the words that he wanted to say, that Allen needed to hear as well, then if nothing else, he could show him.

He only prayed Allen would understand.


	24. "I love You" Meme Bonus - (When the broken GRASS litters the floor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note - This is actually the same prompt as Chapter 22, but the prompt on tumblr had a typo (grass instead of glass). I ended up doing the prompt WITH the typo, because I needed something funny to make up for the angst.

Allen wasn’t sure how hot it was supposed to be today. 85 degrees, maybe 90? Either way, it was hot — too hot. The sun beat down, cooking the sidewalks and asphalt until he could see the heat radiating off it. The sky was clear, not a cloud to mar the bright blue overheard.

Though Allen had the air conditioning running indoors, and would much rather be sitting in the cool of the house right then, he pulled out a lawn chair and plopped it on the the small porch.

He wasn’t going to miss this.

Even in the scorching heat of mid-summer, Allen insisted that they needed to mow the lawn. The grass was so tall, it started to flop over, and if they neglected it any longer, the neighbors would complain. So, after a few days of prodding, he managed to coerce Lavi into the completing the chore for him. The redhead got out their little push mower from the garage and set out to cut the grass. He had only been out for five minutes when Allen decided to watch the show.

Allen smirked as Lavi passed by the porch, the simple push mower’s blades moving slowly as Lavi kept a steady pace around the yard. The redhead was drenched in sweat, and had already given up wearing a shirt — leaving him only in a pair of short shorts that left nothing to the imagination. He had pinned his bangs back with one of Allen’s hair clips, but even that didn’t keep the ends of his hair from soaking up the sweat.

Lavi stopped just in front of Allen to catch his breath. He wiped at the sweat on his brow before glared at his boyfriend. “Are you seriously just going to sit there and watch me?”

Allen sipped at a glass of iced lemonade, still smiling. “Well, that was my plan.”

“You could help, y’know,” Lavi complained, brushing off some of the clipping sticking to his sweaty skin.

“But you’re doing such a good job,” Allen replied. “Besides, we’ve only got one lawn mower. And you get a better leverage with it since you’re so tall.”

Lavi groaned and leaned against the wooden railing of the porch. “At least give me something to drink?”

Rolling his eyes, Allen got up off his chair and walked over to Lavi. “I suppose. But only because I love you.” He handed him the glass of lemonade and watched as he drained the cup in one go. “ _Laaavi_ , that was _my_ drink. Now I have to go get more.”

The redhead grinned at Allen as he handed him back the cup. “Consider it payment for the show.”

Allen gasped. “Are you accusing me of getting off by watching you mow the lawn?”

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Lavi added with a shrug before he turned and went back to his task.

Laughing, Allen leaned against the porch railing and watched Lavi as he continued to finish mowing the lawn. His silver eyes trailed down his sweat sheened back and focused on the curve of his ass.

Once he was done, Allen would have to thank him properly.


	25. "I Love You" Meme (When I am dead)

He was too late.

Maybe if he had known, if someone had told him… But they couldn’t have, could they? Not after he had run off, trying to fix his problems on his own, without the help of his friends at the Black Order— the few who didn’t think he was a traitor.

And now he had paid the price, hadn’t he?

In his rush to rescue Lavi, once he’d realized where the Noah had taken him, Allen wasn’t sure where he was or how he’d gotten there. Blind determination managed to work in his favor, leading him to the holding cell. By the time he opened the door, the claws of his left hand ached, covered in blood, and he fought to catch his breath.

The sight of Lavi slumped over in the chair left him weak in the knees. He stumbled forward, collapsing against the side of the chair as he grabbed the redhead. “Lavi! Lavi! I’m here. We have to—”

It was only after he pulled at Lavi’s arm that Allen realized how cold his fingers were, how limp his body was. Allen swallowed around the lump in his throat as he pressed his hands to Lavi’s face, hoping to see any sign of life. Allen shook him hard, screaming his name, but nothing worked.

Lavi was dead.

As the realization hit Allen, he lost the will to stand. Slumping forward, he clung to the front of Lavi’s bloodied and torn jacket. Tears streamed down his dirty face as his entire body shook with silent sobs.

“Lavi…” Allen gasped out, still clutching the cold body in front of him. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t fast enough… I couldn’t…” He choked on the rest of his words, pressing his face into the front of Lavi’s coat.

“Lavi,” he cried, refusing to let go of the redhead’s lifeless body. His eyes burned and his throat constricted painfully as he managed to finally say the words that he had wanted to say for ages now, the words that Lavi would never hear—

“I love you.”


	26. "I Love You" Meme (Before We Jump)

“We’re going to die,” Allen said, peering down at the placid water below. He could hear their friends not far off, the idle chatter a stark contrast to how quickly his heart was beating.

“You’re totally exaggerating. You’ve already seen me and Yuu do this a hundred times,” Lavi insisted, edging his feet further out on the thick tree limb. They were ten feet up an old oak that had grown out over the lake. Their friends had used the tree to dive from for years now. The branches were thick, and the water was deep enough that they wouldn’t hit bottom if they climbed out to the furthest edge.

Leaves rustled above Allen’s head as he kept a tight hold on the thinner branches around him to keep balance. “Just because you two do it, doesn’t mean it’s safe. For all I know, you both could have brain damage from the falls. Well, I _know_  Kanda does…”

“Are we gonna do this or not?” Lavi asked as he steadied his feet on the branch, bark scraping against his skin.

“I changed my mind.”

“Little late for that,” Lavi laughed, getting into position. He reached out his hand for Allen to take. “C’mon, Al. I love you. Do you really think I’d put you in danger so easily?”

Allen eyed Lavi for a long moment before sighing and taking his damp hand. “Fine, but I’d better not die. Lenalee promised me cake later today.”

“Right, can’t miss that,” Lavi laughed, squeezing Allen’s hand tighter as he joined him on the edge. “Ready?”

Allen spared one last concerned look down at the water before nodding. “Ready.”

And they jumped.

 

 


	27. Spanking Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: are you taking prompts? if yes would you consider writing something with lavi/allen + spanking and/or breathplay? i really love your writing style ;;!
> 
> NSFW ahead, kiddos!

Lavi rested his forehead against his crossed arms, the coldness of the wall seeping into his limbs as he leaned against it. He couldn’t see anything in the dark of the room, but he heard Allen shuffling around behind him quietly. The anticipation left his body hot with excitement, and he shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously.

“Lavi,” Allen whispered, closer than the redhead had thought he was. His breath wisped over his naked flesh, ticking the hairs on the back of his neck. A shiver ran down his spine as he fought to keep from turning around and grabbing Allen right then.

Allen’s hands ghosted over Lavi’s hips, fingers playing against the jut of his hip bones, then down the curve of his ass. Lavi pressed his backside out, searching for more than the fleeting touches Allen had parsed out. His ass was already sticking out far enough, back curved as he pressed his arms and face into the wall, waiting for Allen to do something — _anything_ — other than tease and taunt him.

Then it happened — _smack_. Lavi gasped, the sting of the paddle on his ass leaving him weak in the knees. Allen had hit him hard enough to feel it, but not enough to leave a mark. Lavi bit his lip, relishing in the delightful tingle that passed through his skin. “A-Al. Can I?” he asked, his words having trouble coming out clearly.

“Not yet.” Allen’s voice exuded calm as he stood behind the redhead. There was a moment of silence, then another slap of the paddle on Lavi’s naked ass.

The second _slap_ felt as wonderful as the first, and Lavi had to dig his fingers into his arms to keep from touching himself. He waited, not saying a word for fear Allen would make him wait even longer for release. As it was, his cock ached from how hard he was, and pre-cum oozed from the tip with each smack on his backside. It smeared over his stomach and beaded up on the head.

Another slap echoed in the room. Then another, and another. Each one left Lavi weaker, his whole body hot from it. He tried to hold back his groans, but no matter what, he couldn’t keep his voice down. He moaned, pleasure soaked in every utterance as Allen abused his ass. Allen knew just what he needed — exactly where to hit him, how hard, how much time to leave between slaps. It turned Lavi’s insides into a puddle of goo.

After another slap, this one harder than the rest, Lavi’s toes curled. He panted, trembling as he fought to keep himself standing. Then, when he didn’t think he could hold back any longer, he heard Allen’s voice, serene like always, cut through the haze of desire fogging his brain.

“Now, Lavi.”

He didn’t waste a moment, fingers curling over his erection and pumping himself desperately. “Aw, shit. Yes,” he groaned, still leaning against the wall as he jerked himself off. He was already so close, he wondered how he hadn’t cum already. His hips jerked into his hand and his body shook from the excited energy, ready to pop like warm champagne.

Then, Allen hit him again, the sound reverberating off the walls. Lavi cursed, working his hand harder. His tip was already red and slick, and he knew he was on the edge of orgasming. “Allen, _Allen, Allen_ …” Lavi whined, repeating his name over and over again as he continued to stroke himself.

Finally, with one last slap, Lavi came. He cried out, spilling himself over his fingers, splattering cum against the wall and on the floor. His body shuddered through the waves of pleasure as he slowed the pace, his hand stopping once he’d milked the last of the orgasm from himself. Leaning heavily against the wall, Lavi fought to catch his breath.

Two strong arms eased him off the wall, helping him to the bed. Lavi fell back against the disheveled blankets, looking up as Allen crawled on top of him. Before he could even speak, Allen captured his lips in a rough kiss, his hands tangling into Lavi’s red hair as he straddled his hips.

When Allen finally pulled back, he grinned down at the redhead. “Is it my turn now?”

Lavi grinned lazily up at him. “Absolutely.”


	28. “Just pretend to be my date.”

The Universe loved to play him for the fool, didn’t it? Sometimes, he would think back on his life and wonder exactly what he’d done so terribly wrong to anger the Universe that much. Maybe it was that time he put superglue on the toilet seat in kindergarten and his teacher sat in it? Or that time he poured glitter in all the soap dispensers at home? Perhaps when he’d stolen Yuu’s lunches for two weeks straight before he finally caught on? (Oh, he paid dearly for that one.) Or when he’d stolen all the toiletpaper in school and covered the football field in it the night before the homecoming game. Yeah, that one was pretty bad. If going back in time and stopping himself from ruining his karma would get him out of this situation, he would’ve jumped at the chance.

But alas, time machines were only a fantasy, and that thought didn’t get Allen’s arm from around his waist.

“Please, Lavi. Please,” Allen begged, leaning in closer and squeezing him tighter. “Just pretend to be my date. I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

“Fine,” Lavi mumbled. He let Allen continue to cling to him as they navigated the crowded movie theater. They had been near the concessions stand, and about to order snacks, when Allen had pulled them away, looking nervous.

Contrary to his inner turmoil, the arm around Lavi’s waist did not bother him. Quite the opposite. Lavi had been harboring feelings for his best friend and roommate for years now. But, he’d never dreamed of crossing that line and pushing things further. He didn’t trust himself not to ruin it, and if he ended up losing his friendship with Allen over something as inconsequential as sex, then he would never forgive himself.

But that didn’t keep his thoughts from wandering into uncharted territory, and the cool, gentle pressure of Allen’s fingers on his hip would fuel his dreams for nights to come.

When Lavi looked up, he caught sight of the reason Allen was on edge. He stiffened at the unwelcome sight. “Is that—?”

“Tyki, yeah. I can’t believe he’s here. I thought he moved out of town two years ago.” Allen tucked himself closer to Lavi’s side.

Had Allen simply told him that he needed a buffer between him and his ex, Lavi wouldn’t have been so hesitant. He remembered talking Allen through that breakup, and it had been the worst month either of them had experienced. Long nights, little sleep, and more tears than he could count were shed over Tyki Mikk, and Lavi had longed to kick the man square in the crotch for how he’d hurt Allen.

“Oh, God. He saw us. He’s coming over,” Allen whined, tucking his face against Lavi’s chest and avoiding eye contact.

“Don’t worry I got this,” Lavi said, finally wrapping his own arm around Allen’s shoulders and letting his roommate cuddle up to his side. When it was obvious Tyki had seen them and wasn’t going to let them pass without notice, Lavi put on his cockiest grin and started the conversation. “What a surprise seeing you here. I didn’t think they’d let the likes of you in. Don’t they have an asshole detector at the front door to keep people like you out?”

“Charming as always, Bookman. Now, scram. I want to talk to Allen.” Tyki crossed his arms and glared at the redhead.

“Funny, Tyki. Real funny. It’s like you think I’d actually leave Allen alone with you for even a second after the way you treated him. Think again, but do it somewhere else. We have a movie to catch.” Lavi turned then, leading Allen towards their theater, but Tyki grabbed his shoulder and yanked them back.

“Not so fast.”

“Catch a clue, Tyki. It’s over. There’s nothing left for you to say to him.” Lavi snapped back, tossing Tyki’s hand off his shoulder and returning the glare. Allen still hadn’t said anything, but the grip on his hip told him that he wasn’t doing well.

“What are you — his fucking boyfriend?”

Lavi didn’t even hesitate as the next words flew from his lips. “Yeah, I am. And if you don’t screw off, I’m gonna punch you in the face. Leave my boyfriend alone.”

They turned to leave again, and this time Tyki didn’t follow. As they slipped into the correct theater and found their seats, Allen finally loosened his grip on Lavi, though his hand lingered on his hip.

“Thanks, Lavi. I just couldn’t deal with him tonight.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it. You know I’ve always got your back.”

They sat down and waited for the movie to start. Allen still had a hold of Lavi’s shirt, clinging to the edge of it as the room darkened. They were quiet for a long moment before Allen spoke again, in a hushed tone.

“You’d be a good boyfriend, by the way.”

“Yeah?” Lavi asked, watching Allen out of the corner of his eye. His heart skipped a beat at the compliment.

“Yeah… I wouldn’t mind if you were mine. It’d be kinda nice.”

God, was he hearing things? His face flushed at Allen’s words, and he was glad that the room was too dark to see his face clearly. He didn’t want Allen to see him blushing. “If it means anything, I wouldn’t mind if we were boyfriends, either.”

Allen smiled, his hand loosening it’s grip on Lavi’s shirt, only to slip down and thread his fingers with Lavi’s. “Maybe we should talk about that after the movie?”

“O-Okay.”

Lavi was wrong. The Universe didn’t want to play him for the fool.

It wanted to fucking destroy him.


	29. “Here, let me.”

Lavi hissed in pain and flinched as he poured alcohol over the wound on his arm. The liquid burned like fire as it eased over the large cut, spilling into the dirty sink below. His hand shook, fingers clenching around the bottle as he tried not to drop it. They had to use vodka to clean their wounds, unable to find simple rubbing alcohol in the abandoned cabin. Luckily enough, the old occupant was a bit of a lush.

They’d only just managed to scrape by that last fight, leaving him and Allen bloodied and bruised, just barely limping their way to this old shack to recover for the night. Lavi bit his lip as the blood continued to ooze over his arm and he closed his eye, waiting for the pain to dull. Maybe he should have taken a swig of the vodka before dumping on his arm. Too late now.

“Here, let me.”

Lavi managed to crack his eye open in time to watch Allen press a clean cloth over the cut. His gaze fixated on the nasty cut above Allen’s right eyebrow, and the dried blood that flaked off his skin. “Thanks, Al,” he mumbled, trying to think of anything but the stinging feeling in his arm.

“I’ve got fresh bandages in the other room. I think I can patch this up well enough. You should see a physician when we get into town, though. You might need stitches.” Allen’s silver eyes focused on the task at hand, carefully cleaning the rest of the wound.

“How about you? You took a pretty rough tumble near the end.”

Allen shook his head, fingers still moving deftly over the wound. “I’m fine. Just a few bruises and cuts. Nothing this deep though.”

“Ah, that’s good.” Lavi felt the pinch of anxiety in his chest calm to a dull roar. Too tired to care, he pressed his forehead against Allen’s shoulder and let out a long, exhausted sigh.

Allen stiffened under the touch. “Lavi? Are you okay?”

“Yeah… Just tired. Hope you don’t mind.”

A smile slipped onto Allen’s lips as he continued to clean the cut. “No, not at all.” He pulled Lavi out of the bathroom, still holding his arm to staunch the bleeding. “C’mon. Let me patch you up.”

“My life is in your hands.” Lavi chuckled and managed a smile back, though it felt more like a grimace. “Please be gentle.”

Allen shook his head and stifled a laugh. “Of course.”


	30. “Did I say that out loud?”

“Just one more drink.”

“Lavi, no. You’ve had _plenty_.” Allen took the bottle of gin from Lavi’s grasp, easier than expected considering the redhead was drunk off his ass and could barely keep hold of his own glass, let alone the bottle. He hadn’t expected Lavi to get _this_ drunk, but one thing led to another, and now he was basically taking care of a giant baby for the night.

Lavi reached out for the bottle again, but missed completely. He let his arm to the floor as he rolled around on the couch. “Not fair, Al! You can’t just cut me off like that!”

“I just did.”

“Rude!”

Allen walked to the kitchen, picking up dirty glasses as he went. “If you want it so bad, come and get it,” he taunted, waving the half empty bottle as he continued to walk away.

Lavi groaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He tried to stand up, but lost his balance almost immediately and flopped back onto the couch. He tried again, but the same thing happened. “Alllllll, I can’t. Just come back. And bring the bottle!”

“If you can’t even stand up, then I think you’re well past your limit,” Allen called from the kitchen. Just to be on the safe side, he hid the bottle behind a box of Frosted Flakes, making sure the redhead wouldn’t find it until he’d sobered up.

Lavi crumpled up on the couch again, whining as he flailed around helplessly. “Allen, just bring it back. Pleaaase.”

“No, Lavi,” Allen replied, still cleaning up in the kitchen.

“C’mon. Pleaaaaaaaaaase.”

“No.”

With a huff, Lavi glared at the ceiling and started spouting nonsense. “Stupid Allen and his stupid, thieving butt. Stealing my gin. Stupid, cute butt. Goddamn.”

“What was that? My butt is _cute_?”

Lavi blinked, his head fuzzy as he processed the question. “Did I say that out loud?”

Allen walked back into the living room, arms crossed and smile on his face. “Oh, yes. You certainly did.”

“Shit.”


	31. “You weren’t supposed to laugh.”

“Well, hello there.”

Allen blinked against the dimly lit bedroom, his eyebrows arching up at the odd reception. “Lavi?” As his eyes finally focused, he caught sight of the redhead’s figure against the bed. Allen tilted his head to the side, then rubbed his eyes before looking again. What the fuck was he actually looking at?

Candles were lit against the darkness, scattered on the nightstand and bookshelves along the walls. The bed was made, unlike how they usually left it in a disheveled mess after waking up in the morning, and on top of the blankets were an ungodly amount of red rose petals. Lavi, clad in nothing but a pair of black, silk boxers, stretched out on his stomach, feet in the air and chin propped up with folded hands as he stared at Allen with a “come- hither” look.

And Allen, God help him, had to laugh. He curled up over himself letting out the loudest, most obnoxious laughter imaginable.

Lavi’s face fell then, and a frown spread over his lips. “You weren’t supposed to laugh!”

Allen tried to rein in his fit of giggles, but it was impossible. Every time he looked at Lavi, he burst out with more snickers. “I’m sorry, but you look ridiculous!” He gestured at the flowers and candles around the room. “What _is_ all this?”

“It’s supposed to be romantic!” Lavi whined, sitting up and huffing. Some of the rose petals stuck to his skin.

“It looks like the cover of a bad romance novel.” Allen covered his smile and attempted to stifle his laughter again. It wasn’t working.

“Well, excuse me for trying to be thoughtful.”

Allen could hear the hurt undertone of Lavi’s comment, and walked to the bed to soothe his ruffled feathers. His laughter finally teetered out, but the amused smile never left his face. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to make fun of you. It just took me by surprise.” Allen knelt on the bed next to Lavi, running his hand through his hair.

Lavi continued to pout, crossing his arms over his chest. “It was supposed to be a surprise. That was the point. And you really weren’t supposed to laugh.”

“Here,” Allen said, gently grabbing Lavi’s chin and tilting his head back to face him. “Let me make it up to you?” Without another word, he pressed his lips to Lavi’s kissing him with a soft intensity. The hand on Lavi’s chin slid down his throat, teasing the sensitive skin on his neck. Allen felt him shudder under the touch.

When Allen pulled away, Lavi’s face was a flushed mess. “Does that help?” Allen asked, smiling down at the redhead.

Lavi swallowed, obviously flustered. “…It’s a start.”

“Mmm,” Allen hummed, his grin turning mischievous as he began to unbutton his shirt. “Then let me keep going until I fall back into your good graces.”

Lavi smiled and let his hands wander over Allen’s hips, watching as he undressed. “I like the sound of that.”


	32. “I’m not going to apologize for this. Not anymore.”

Lavi could feel his heart racing, adrenaline throbbing in his veins. His head hurt from thinking too much, from yelling. And fuck, it wasn’t Allen’s fault. He shouldn’t have yelled at him in the first place. But he was just so sick and tired of _everything_.

“I’m not going to apologize for this! Not anymore!”

Allen sat on the bed, wiping at his eyes. His hands were shaking, but he manged to speak with a calm tone. “It’s not their fault, Lavi. They don’t… They don’t know any better.”

“Yeah? Well, fuck them.” Lavi stormed to the door of his bedroom and screamed through it. “Fuck you!”

Allen winced at the ferocity in Lavi’s voice, his hands clasped tight over his knees. “Lavi, please calm down. Shouting isn’t going to make this any better.”

“Yeah, well it’ll make _me_ feel better.” He started pacing around the room, his bare feet kicking around the piles of clothes and junk he never bothered to clean up. “Where do they get off telling us that our love is not real? Huh? Just because we’re guys, we can’t be in love? It’s fucking bullshit.”

“I know it is,” Allen replied, watching Lavi as he trudged around the room, knocking things over in his wake. “But what choice do we have? If they don’t want us dating, we can’t do anything about it.”

Lavi turned his angry gaze to Allen, fighting to calm his breathing down. He was so worked up that he was practically panting. They were polar opposites in that moment, Lavi seething with rage at the injustice of their situation, and Allen with his resigned calm. The somber look on his boyfriend’s face only frustrated Lavi more. They should be happy. They should be allowed to be together. They shouldn’t be punished for being in love.

Then, the idea came to him, and his anger faded into resolve. “No. No, we _can_ do something about it.” He ran over to his closet shuffling through the piles of junk until he found an old duffel bag. He started grabbing clothes, shoving them into the back haphazardly as he waded though the mess.

Allen watched him, panic rising in his chest. “Lavi? Lavi, what are you doing?”

“Grab my laptop, and don’t forget the charge cord. Oh, and my phone and charger too. And there’s some cash in that piggy bank on my dresser.” Lavi didn’t look up from his task, still shoving the bag full of clothes.

“Lavi. Please, talk to me.”

“We’re running away, Al,” Lavi said, finally returning Allen’s gaze. “If my parents won’t accept us and let us be together, then fuck it. We’ll leave and do our own thing. Let’s not pretend like Cross is going to even notice that you’re gone.”

Allen sighed, rubbing at his temple. “Have you even thought this through? Where are we going to go? How are we going to get money for food? Or shelter?”

“We’ll figure it out when we get there.” Lavi zipped up the bag, sounding more chipper than he had the right to be. “We’ll make it work.”

“Lavi, no. We can’t…”

Dropping the bag on the floor, Lavi grabbed Allen’s gloved hands and pulled him close. He pressed their foreheads together and smiled. “Don’t you want to be together?”

“Of course I do—”

“And you believe in us, right?”

Allen sighed again, already sounding resigned to this plan. “I do.”

“Then we can make it.”

Allen finally matched Lavi’s smile with a hesitant one of his own. “Yeah. We can.”


	33. “Let’s try a little roleplay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut below!

Allen sat on top of Lavi, straddling his hips and in mid-thrust as he looked down at the redhead. He didn’t stop moving, but had to stifle a moan, Lavi’s cock brushing up against that deliciously sensitive spot inside of him before finding his words. “What was that?” he asked, a little breathless as his hands dug into the bedsheets on either side of Lavi’s head.

“I said, let’s try a little roleplay. Don’t you want to?” Lavi groaned as Allen pressed down onto him once more, that coil of pleasure tightening in his stomach.

“What, right now? I’m kinda in the middle of something,” Allen replied, grinning down at his boyfriend. “I mean, your dick’s already in my ass. So, I think we’ve moved past the foreplay.” For added emphasis, he pressed his hips down again, leaving them both to curl up and moan from the friction.

When Lavi caught his breath, he reached out and rested his hands on Allen’s hips. “Yeah, I know. But don’t you think it’d be fun?”

Allen kept moving, though his thrusts were slower as they spoke in breathless whispers. “What do you have in mind?”

“Uhh…”

Allen chuckled. “You should’ve thought this through, Lavi.”

“Give me a minute—”

“Another minute or so and I’m pretty sure you’re gonna come.”

“Well, if your ass wasn’t so fucking fabulous— literally—”

_“Lavi…”_

“C’mon, Al. Just a little?”

The soft tone Lavi used left Allen sighing, and he already knew he had lost the battle. He continued to work his hips, slowly fucking Lavi as he searched his brain for something that would satiate the redhead for the next few minutes.

“Um… Ah…” Allen sighed again, then leveled his eyes down at Lavi’s face. His cheeks burned dark red as the next words came out of his mouth. “Y-You have to hurry. If you don’t, my boyfriend might come home and catch us. H-He can’t know about our affair.”

Lavi’s eye widened at the words, his fingers tightening on Allen’s hips. A grin spread over his lips as he ran his hands over Allen’s sides. “You’re too good for him. Run away with me and we’ll live together in the countryside. He’ll never find us there.”

Allen bit his lip, trying not to think about how embarrassed he was to be talking like this. Normally, something like this wouldn’t bother him, but Lavi had taken him off guard. “He’ll find us, and if he does, I’m scared what he might do.”

Lavi took that chance to flip their positions, pinning Allen to the mattress. He smirked down at Allen, his hands on either side of Allen’s head. “I don’t care. It’s worth the risk to be with you.”

The intensity of Lavi’s gaze left Allen speechless. He felt Lavi take over, pressing into him with increasingly faster thrusts that left Allen moaning under him as his legs curled around the redhead’s hips. He closed his eyes then, unable to form a coherent reply to Lavi’s last line. Then, even sooner than anticipated, he came, Lavi’s name on his lips as he groaned from the pleasure. Lavi came not long after that, collapsing against Allen and smearing the mess of cum between their stomachs.

Lavi grinned into Allen’s neck, snickering. “That was fun.”

“Y-Yeah,” Allen admitted, absently running his fingers through Lavi’s sweaty hair.

“So, we can try it again sometime?”

Allen hummed in agreement. “I think that can be arranged.”


	34. Prompt: Dirty Talk & Crossdressing

“You’ve been bad.”

Lavi swallowed, the lump in his throat hard and dry as he looked up at Allen. His hands dug into the blankets on the bed as he sat on the far end, watching Allen as he stood just out of reach. Lavi had been stripped down to his boxers, and Allen— _Oh, God_ … Lavi had a hard time staring at him without his nose bleeding.

Allen’s shirt had disappeared long ago, lost somewhere on their bedroom floor amongst the clutter. However, it wasn’t Allen’s lack of clothes that left Lavi squirming, but rather what he still had on. His green eye was glued to black pleated skirt around Allen’s slim waist. It only hung low enough to _just_ cover himself. Black fishnet stockings hugged the curves of his legs, garters keeping them secure, and his feet were tucked into a pair of heels that gave Allen at least three extra inches in height.

And, _fuck_ , it was so hot. Lavi was sure he’d come in his shorts just from watching Allen _move_.

“Y-Yeah,” Lavi managed to stutter out.

Allen grinned, moving closer. His legs were on either side of Lavi’s, and he slid his hands over the redhead’s shoulders. “Mm, sounds to me like you need to be punished.”

“I do,” Lavi replied. He slipped his hands along Allen’s thighs, then under his skirt. It wasn’t until then that he realized Allen _wasn’t wearing underwear_. Shit, he was a goner now. “Please, punish me.”

Everything after that moment happened so fast that Lavi wasn’t sure exactly how he ended up there. But before he knew it, he was on his back, his boxers discarded, and Allen was on top of him, thrusting himself onto Lavi’s dick. Allen jerked himself off at the same time, panting and moaning with each movement.

Lavi groaned, unable to do anything but lie there and let Allen fuck him. The stockings rubbed up against his thighs, and Allen hadn’t even bothered to take his heels off either. With a half-lidded eye, he watched Allen, fighting for breath.

Then, after a few more delicious moments, Allen came, the white mess staining his skirt and spilling onto Lavi’s stomach. His hips slowed down, then, without a word, he pulled himself free of Lavi and crawled off the bed, leaving him with a raging hard-on and no relief.

“H-Hey, Al! Where the hell are you going? I’m not done.”

Allen laughed and grabbed a towel as he made his way to the bathroom. “I know. I said it was a punishment, remember? Have fun with yourself, now.” He winked as he closed the door.

Lavi’s jaw dropped as he watched Allen disappear into the bathroom and heard the water start running.

_“Fuck.”_


	35. "On Your Knees."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahead.  
> Deak/Allen

“On your knees.”

Allen swallowed, his mouth already wet with anticipation as the command left Deak’s mouth. How many times had they met like this, secluded away in Allen’s room with the door locked against any interruptions? He started to lose count. Allen knelt in front of Deak, his heart hammering in his chest as his hands settled on his hips.

Deak leaned back against the wall, watching as Allen moved slowly. His nimble fingers undid Deak’s pants, pulling them open and releasing the stiffness confined within. He adjusted his stance, moving closer and wrapping one hand around the hard cock. Precum already oozed from the slit, beading against the tip like a pearl.

Deak slid his fingers into Allen’s hair, tugging at the strands. “What are you waiting for? Get to it.”

Without a word, Allen leaned forward, taking him into his mouth. His thickness was heavy on Allen’s tongue as he wrapped his lips around it. Allen took him in half-way, his hand still cupped around the base as he slowly wet the shaft with his saliva.

He felt the hand in his hair tighten, and Allen let out a soft moan that reverberated in his throat.

Deak sighed, the back of his head hitting the wall as he let Allen pleasure him. The heat encompassed him, leaving him shivering against the touch, but he bit his lip to keep from making any sounds while Allen worked.

Allen slid his lips down further, pushing his hand back and taking Deak in completely. The wiry hairs at the base ticked his nose, and the musky scent filled his nostrils. His cock hit the back of Allen’s throat, and he made a soft noise as he got used to the full feeling in his mouth. Relaxing his jaw, he began to move — bobbing his head back and forth. His tongue ran along the underside of his dick, lips dragging over the hard flesh.

One of Deak’s hands splayed back on the wall, keeping him steady as he closed his eye. He loosened his grip on Allen’s hair to keep from forcing the younger Exorcist onto him with a rough touch.

Minutes ticked by as Allen worked, the slick sounds of his mouth sliding over velvety skin. Deak managed to keep quiet the entire time, and the only sign that he felt anything was his quickened breaths. Allen, on the other hand, moaned around the cock in his mouth. He sucked and licked and swallowed against the heat, teasing and tugging Deak until there was no way to hold back any longer.

Deak came with a groan, tugging on Allen’s hair to pull him off just in time for half the cum to spray over Allen’s red face. Allen let out a gasp and looked up at Deak, his silver eyes wide. The white that splattered over his cheeks and lips made the redhead smile. He let out a chuckle and let go of Allen’s hair. “I think this look suits you.”

Allen’s only response was to lick his lips, leaving a shiver to crawl up Deak’s spine.


	36. “Before I do this, I need you to know that I’ve always loved you.” (Soulmate AU)

That mark on his skin burned — rage, sadness, and frustration at their situation flooding his mind. They felt it on both ends, but Lavi could tell he was overwhelming Allen with the emotions he tried to hide deep down in the pit of his stomach. But Allen could feel it all through their bond, had always felt it even before they knew each other.

Lavi was still weak from the time he’d spent captured by the Noah. Laid out on the inn mattress, he kept a tight hold of Allen’s arm, his limbs shaking. He was lightheaded and felt like he’d faint at any moment, but he refused to let go. If he let go, Allen would leave.

“You can’t. You have to stay. I’ve only had you back for a few hours.”

Allen watched him with glittering eyes, only just holding back the tears that threatened to spill past his eyelashes. “I know, but I’m sorry. If I stay any longer, the Order will catch up to me. I’ve already sent Kanda a message to pick you up here, and you know how fast he is. If he and Johnny find me again, they won’t let me slip away as easily as last time.”

“I don’t care. Stay with us. With me. Please, Allen. Please.” Lavi tried to sit up, but his muscles spasmed from the strain and he fell back against the sheets.

Allen took a breath, ready to answer, but a commotion from downstairs stole his attention. It seemed Kanda was early, and Lavi still wouldn’t let go of his arm. “Lavi, I have to go.”

“No.” His grip tightened, desperation in his solitary green eye.

Leaning down, Allen captured Lavi’s lips with a soft, lingering kiss. Allen cupped his cheeks, thumbs brushing over skin with a delicate touch. When he pulled back, he gave the redhead a sad smile. “Before I do this, I need you to know that I’ve always loved you.”

“Al…”

While Lavi was distracted, Allen twisted his wrist, snapping out of Lavi’s grip and rushing to the window. Lavi gasped and sat up, ignoring the pain that riddled his body.

“Allen, no!”

Allen spared him him a quick look before jumping out of the window, disappearing just as the inn door burst open. Lavi didn’t look at who entered, didn’t care. All he could see was his soulmate, the love of his life, slipping through his fingers once again.

“Allen!”


	37. “You look good tied up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex, ahoy!  
> Deak/Allen

Allen tested the bonds around his wrists, silver eyes glancing up at the bindings tying him to the bedposts. His heart thudded in his chest, face flushed and excited as he waited for Deak to touch him.

Deak smirked over him, just as naked as Allen was. “You look good tied up.”

Allen swallowed, his eyes never leaving Deak’s face as the redhead hovered over him. He felt his arousal strained over his stomach, the slight smear of precum staining his skin. Allen’s breath grew shallow as Deak reached down to touch him, fingers curling around his length. He arched his back into the warmth, and Deak chuckled.

“You’re excited tonight, aren’t you?” Deak grinned and pumped Allen’s dick, his thumb smearing precum over the tip. Allen gasped at the contact, his eyes closing against the sublime feeling.

He didn’t respond to the question, too distracted with the friction he’d been not-so-patiently waiting for. As Deak continued to stroke him, he pushed Allen’s legs apart, setting in between them. Allen wrapped his legs around his hips, almost instinctively, legs hooking together at the ankles on the small of Deak’s back.

Their cocks rubbed against each other, and Deak seamlessly took his hand and wrapped it around both their lengths. He jerked them off together, the heat and the friction culminating into a delicious, bubbling warmth that spread through Allen’s limbs and left him tight with desire.

Allen moaned, his head rolling back against the mattress. His hips worked up into Deak’s hand, flesh on flesh as they each groaned. The air between them warmed, and Deak leaned down to steal a rough, deep kiss as he continued to pump his hand up and down. Allen whined into the kiss, his hands tugging at the restraints. He wanted to grab hold of his shoulders, his face — anything. Fingers clenched and unclenched uselessly above his head.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Deak moaned, pulling back just enough to kiss over Allen’s neck and jaw. His hand moved faster, the slick sound of skin on skin echoing softly in the bedroom.

Another groan left Allen’s throat, and he felt the coiling of tension in his stomach tighten like a rubber band ready to snap. “F-Faster, please. I—” Allen couldn’t get the last of his sentence out as his own orgasm stole his breath away. He felt the cum spill on his stomach, hot against his and Deak’s lengths as Deak continued to stroke them.

It took only a few more seconds for Deak to cum, adding to the mess already slick between them. They both panted, attempting to catch their breaths. Deak let go of their softening dicks, slowly sitting up. He ran his fingers through the puddle of cum on Allen’s stomach and grinned.

“Yes. You definitely look good tied up.”


	38. Prompt: Allen and Lavi meet as children

Allen sighed, pulling at the sleeve of his shirt. He’d forgotten to bring his gloves before he headed out into the market for food, and it was too late to turn back and grab them. The busiest time was the best to sneak off and pinch a few items while no one was looking. He doubted Mana would’ve approved of it, but when Allen brought home food, he never questioned where he got it.

Leaning against the wall, Allen watched the produce stand next to him. The owner haggled with a few people in front of the stand, the argument growing heated. Allen eyed the stand, the plump peaches stacked haphazardly in buckets along the top and under the table. He felt his mouth water at the sight, and his stomach growled.

Allen looked up again, checking to make sure the merchant was busy. He timed it just right, and when the man’s back turned to him, he grabbed as many peaches as he could sneak into his clothes. He stuffed a few in his coat pockets, then grabbed an extra two to carry in his hands. They were so big, he could barely keep hold of them. Just as Allen palmed the last peach, the merchant turned back, and their eyes locked for a single second —

And then, he ran.

The shouting continued, and Allen bolted through the market place, dodging people and stalls as he tried to escape the merchant’s wrath. He’d ran nearly two blocks before he hazarded a glance over his shoulder. The merchant hadn’t given up, and even from the distance he’d put between them, Allen could see his furious expression. Facing forward once more, Allen pumped his legs and arms faster, hoping to outrun him.

He turned down one of the alleys, dodging garbage and stacked boxes that lined the walls. Allen paused at the edge of the alley and looked back again. His eyes widened. The merchant was still on his tail, though he’d caught his foot in one of the discarded boxes and fought to kick it free as he continued to chase him down.

Allen turned the corner and kept running, but before he could get more than five steps, a hand grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him into an open doorway. Allen let loose a startled cry, and struggled in the grip until a small hand, no larger than his own, covered his mouth.

“Shh, he’ll hear you if you keep making a fuss.”

Allen stopped struggling and blinked as the grip on his shirt loosened and the hand over his mouth moved away. They waited quietly behind the doorway, watching as the merchant passed by in a hurry, completely missing their presence in the darkened doorway. Once the coast was clear, Allen looked back at his savior. The kid was not much older than he was, with red hair and an eyepatch over his right eye.

“Ah… Thanks, I guess.” Allen rubbed the sleeve of his shirt across his face, wiping at the sweat and dirt that had accumulated.

The redhead grinned, and the smile was so wide, that Allen felt his own lips twitch to reciprocate. “No problem. You seemed to be in a bit of trouble.”

“Yeah…” Allen averted his eyes, not wanting to elaborate on the mess he’d gotten into. “It happens sometimes.”

His single green eye flickered down to the stolen peaches in Allen’s hands. “Hope they were worth it.”

“They are.” Allen looked down at the fruit. There were a few more hidden away in his coat, but he was glad he’d managed to get away with what he did. Looking at one of the peaches, then back at the redhead, he handed the fruit to him. “Here. For your help.”

“Really? Thanks.” The redhead accepted the peach. He smiled again, and Allen felt like he had butterflies in his stomach.

“Ah… You’re welcome.” He moved to the doorway, peeking around the threshold to see if the merchant had wandered back. When he determined the coast was clear, Allen took a breath. “I should go — in case he comes back.”

The redhead nodded. “Good luck. And keep away from the market for a while.”

Allen just smiled and left, still clutching the peach in his left hand.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen still felt disoriented from waking up, and the lack of use in his left eye didn’t help matters. Everything hurt, and he wasn’t sure where he was exactly. Komui chattered away at his bedside about his last mission with Lenalee, how she was still ill, and that Miranda had decided to join the Order as well. Allen had a hard time keeping his focus, and he rested a hand over his forehead.

Then Allen heard it, a familiar voice. He met the redhead’s gaze. That single green eye bore into his silver ones, and Allen tilted his head head slightly. It was so familiar…

“I’m Lavi. Nice to meet you.”

When Lavi smiled, Allen felt a memory over come him. _He smelled sweat and peaches. His limbs were exhausted from running. And the butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t stop fluttering._

“…Nice to meet you,” Allen replied back, still lost in the flash of memory.

_Lavi…_ At least now, he knew his name.


	39. “I don’t know why I’m crying.” & “I adore you.”

“Can’t you give me five minutes alone with him?”

Allen looked up at the door to his bedroom, recognizing the voice immediately. _Lavi…_ He wiped at his eyes, though brushing away the tears didn’t hide the fact that he’d been crying. He could feel the heat radiating off his swollen face, and his eyes still burned from the salt.

He continued to listen to the conversation on the other side of the door.

“I don’t think that is the wisest idea, given the circums—”

“Goddammit, Link. Just a few minutes. It won’t kill you, will it?”

Silence echoed in the hallway beyond the door for nearly a minute, then an exacerbated sigh broke it. Allen could already tell the sound came from Link — he’d been in the Crow’s presence too much lately to not recognize his frustrated sighing.

The door opened, and Lavi entered, his headband around his neck and scarf loose around his shoulders. He shut the door behind him, leaving Link in the hallway, and walked over to the bed. Allen watched him with a smile. It was forced, and he knew Lavi could tell, but old habits died hard.

Lavi sat down on the edge of the bed next to Allen, letting out a breath. He held out a small box of cookies. “Lenalee and Miranda baked them and wanted me to bring you some.”

Allen swallowed at the lump in his throat. “Thank you.” The words were weak, soft, and almost inaudible, even in the silence of his bedroom. He took the box and set it in his lap before opening it. Each cookie was carefully decorated with frosting and sprinkles, and he smiled. He could see the imperfections in each one, and could tell who had decorated each cookie just by their drawing skills.

The sweet gesture made Allen’s face crumple then, and he felt the tears start to pour over his cheeks once more. Lavi took the box from his lap, setting it aside on the bed and wrapped one arm around Allen’s shoulders.

Allen let out a choked laugh, though it sounded more like a sob. “I… I don’t know why I’m crying,” he admitted, pressing his hands to his face.

Lavi’s touch was warm, and Allen didn’t realize how cold he was until just then. “Al, it’s okay. You can cry. You’re _allowed_ to cry.” He pulled him closer until Allen felt his face pressed up against Lavi’s firm chest.

With a shuddered sigh, Allen shook his head. “I’m sorry, Lavi.”

“Nothing to be sorry for.” There was a long stretch of silence before Lavi spoke again. “If you want to talk about it… I can listen. I’m a pretty good listener.”

“I…” Allen started, but another sob choked his words. He scrubbed at his already sore face. “You were there. You heard what my Master said. Mana—” He faltered again, biting his lip to keep from letting out another pitiful sob.

“Al?” Lavi didn’t let go of him, and for that, Allen was grateful. He didn’t think he could continue sitting up in the state he was in.

“If I really am the host for the 14th, then… Then did Mana actually love me? Or was he just saying that to the Noah in me?”

There it was, the crux of his heartache. It was the question he didn’t want to think about — the question he _couldn’t stop_ thinking about it. Did Mana love him? Was it all a lie? Was this love that he’d relied for years to keep going, even when things looked bleakest, nothing more than an illusion? He’d based his very existence on this concept, this love for Mana. And now…

“Mana was the only one who ever loved me. And if that was a lie…”

Before he could follow that depressing train of thought to its conclusion, Lavi pulled Allen into a tight embrace. He squeezed Allen close, his face buried in his neck and hands tight in Allen’s clothes. Allen gasped at the contact, his tears stopping momentarily from the sheer shock of it.

“I love you,” Lavi said, his voice low and soft. Allen felt his heart stop at those words. “If nothing else is true, remember that. It’s the only thing I can give you. I adore you, Allen. All of you. Everything.”

“L-Lavi…?”

One hand slipped up into Allen’s hair, and he shivered at the touch. Allen pressed his face into Lavi’s shoulder and simply let himself be held.

“I don’t know if he loved you, or if it was the 14th. I don’t know if you or I will ever know the truth.” Lavi tightened his grip on Allen as he spoke. “But just because he might not have loved you, doesn’t mean that you are not loved. Don’t forget that, Allen.”

Allen sniffled, more tears spilling past his eyelashes and soaking into Lavi’s shirt. He grabbed hold of the redhead, pulling him closer and crying into his chest. “Thank you.”


	40. “I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.”

Lavi awoke to the sound of someone in the kitchen. He heard dishes being moved, and the familiar beep of the microwave. Cracking open his eye he groaned and sat up. When had he even fallen asleep? He face peeled off the open pages of his textbook, drool at the corner of his lips. As he sat up, he realized there was now a blanket over his shoulders, and fresh cup of coffee next to him.

“Ah, so Sleeping Beauty has awaken?” came a call from the kitchen.

Lavi yawned, then grabbed the coffee cup and took a long gulp. It was even made just the way he liked it — lot of cream and one spoonful of sugar. The heat flooded his stomach and he let out a soft groan of pleasure. Tucking the blanket closer around his body, he padded into the kitchen with his drink in hand.

He spied Allen biting into a microwaved gas station bean burrito, the colorful green and purple wrapping still on the lower half. When he looked at the clock, it read 2:38 A.M. “What are you doing back so soon? I thought you had work until six this morning?” He met Allen in the middle of the kitchen, then leaned down to plant a lazy kiss on his forehead.

Allen smirked. “What? I bring you fresh coffee and you ask me why I’m here? I’m hurt, Lavi.” He shoved the rest of the burrito into his mouth, then crumpled the wrapper and tossed it into the trash.

“I just didn’t expect you. I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” He wrapped his arm around Allen, pulling him close. The cold, Autumn air still clung to his clothes and skin, and Lavi shivered at the contact. He rubbed at Allen’s arms to help warm him up.

“I actually skipped out on work tonight. Lenalee covered for me. I went to the casino instead.”

Lavi let out a long sigh. “Allen, seriously. I thought we’ve been though this.”

“We have, and after careful consideration of our finances for the month, I decided it was worth it to go.” Allen slipped out of Lavi’s embrace and moved to the cabinet, opening the doors. “Do we still have that box of Captain Crunch? I’m starving.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Lavi fought back the urge to groan. “You know that’s not what I’m worried about. I don’t want you getting in trouble.”

Allen reached up and grabbed the box of cereal. He didn’t turn back to face Lavi as he answered. “I’ll be fine. They haven’t caught me yet. I won almost three grand at the poker tables tonight. That’s gonna last us a while.”

Lavi blanched at the number. “T-Three thousand? _Dollars_?”

“No, pesos.” Allen rolled his eyes. “ _Yes_ , dollars. Why do you think I went? There was a tournament. Saw Tyki, by the way. He said to say hi. Also, that I should kiss you for him, but I’m going to refrain since I know you hate when he does that.”

Lavi just stood there, his jaw hanging open as Allen reached into the box and started eating the cereal dry. “What the hell do we need three thousand dollars for?”

Allen shrugged. “Rent? Next semester’s tuition for you? I dunno, but we’ll need it. It’s more than I make in a month at the club.”

Lavi’s shoulders fell. “Al… I don’t want you doing this stuff for me.” He set his coffee mug on the counter, then moved closer to Allen. “It’s not fair. I only have that part-time job on campus and—”

“Hey, we made a deal, didn’t we?” Allen asked, looking up at Lavi’s guilt-stricken face. “You’re the smart one, so you have to go to college. I’ll keep a roof over our heads and food in the fridge until you’re done. Then when you get a fancy job doing whatever college graduates do, you can treat me like a princess. I want a tiara and everything.”

“Still. I want to help out more now. I feel like a freeloader.”

“You’re not. We’re both working, right? So, don’t feel bad.”

“But, you’re gambling — and cheating, might I add? — just to get us money for it. It’s… What if you get caught? What if you get arrested?” Lavi swallowed, barely able to think about that possibility. “You’re always taking care of me and I feel like I’m not doing anything for you.”

Allen set the cereal on the counter, then moved to Lavi, pressing his hands on both cheeks. “Lavi, we made a promise to each other the day we were kicked out of the foster home, didn’t we?”

“Yes, but—”

“No ‘but’s. We promised we’d take care of each other. And that’s what we’re doing. We don’t have to feel guilty over it. Even if I steal, it doesn’t matter. All I care about is that we’re together and we’re happy.”

Lavi stared back at the determination set in Allen’s silver eyes. He felt his chest ache, and he knew that no matter what, he had to be the best he could for Allen. They’d been thick as thieves since they met as children, both stuck in the endless cycle of being moved from foster home to foster home. They had no one to rely on but each other. Had they not met, Lavi didn’t think he’d be as well off as he was. He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you, Al.”

Allen’s face softened at the comment, and he smiled warmly at the redhead. He kissed him softly, their lips meeting for a few seconds before parting again. “You don’t have to, ‘cause I’m always going to be here.”


	41. “Look at me — Just breathe, okay?”

Blood — so much blood. Lavi had never seen that much blood, that much _red_. The sound of gunfire echoed in the air, though it could’ve been the flutter of leaves in the wind for how much he noticed it in that moment.

He crouched down low, ducking behind the crumbling cement wall. Dropping his rifle next to him, he went straight for Allen’s body, pulling back the cloth on his stomach to look at the wound. He couldn’t have been down for more than five minutes, but already his clothing was soaked through, and a small pool grew around his hips. The shrapnel had torn right into his abdomen.

Lavi pressed the button on his comset. “Red is down. I repeat — Red is down. I need an extraction team, _now_.”

The radio crackled, then Lenalee’s voice came in muffled. _“Copy Green. Blue and I will meet you in less than two minutes.”_

“Make it less than one, and we got a deal.” Lavi reached into his pack, fumbling as he spoke over the comset. His hands trembled as he ripped out a roll of bandages.

Kanda spoke up next, his voice gruff and stern. _“Keep it together, Green. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”_

“Easy for you to say,” Lavi grumbled to himself as he tugged the bandages around Allen’s waist. He felt the futility as he tugged them around, only to find the newly applied fabric soaked with blood before he could even finish with a proper wrap. “Shit.”

Allen cracked his silver eyes open, his face pale and sickly as he stared up at him. “Lavi…?”

“Hang in there, Red. Blue and Purple are coming to get us out. Then we’ll get you stitched up good as new.” He didn’t meet Allen’s eyes — he couldn’t. Panic settled into his chest like an old friend, embracing his heart and squeezing it tighter and tighter until he couldn’t breathe.

“Lavi,” Allen repeated, reaching up to rest his hand on his shoulder. Lavi flinched at the touch. “It’s okay. Don’t bother.”

Lavi shook his head and continued to tie up the bandages, hoping to keep Allen’s insides from spilling out. “I told you — they’re on their way. They’ll be here soon. Just… Just another minute.”

“I don’t know if I have another minute.”

Lavi looked at him then, his eye narrowing dangerously. “Don’t even say that, Al. I’m not listening. You’re going to keep breathing and we’re going to get out of here. Understood?”

Allen smiled up at him. “Don’t look s-so serious.” He began to stutter, and his hand fell off of Lavi’s shoulder. “If you keep scowling, y-your face will s-stick that way.”

He grabbed Allen’s hand, squeezing it tight between his own. His fingers were cold and trembling. “Hey, Al. Look at me — Just breathe, okay?”

Allen met their eyes once more. “Don’t do anything reckless when I’m gone.”

Lavi’s throat tightened up at his words, and he shook his head. He could hear the aircraft coming in closer, Kanda and Lenalee no doubt. He silently willed them to hurry the fuck up. “Can’t promise that when you’re not going anywhere, now can I?”

Allen’s smile softened, and he closed his eyes. Lavi waited, but when he stopped moving, he shook Allen’s shoulder. “Allen? Al? Hey, wake up— this isn’t funny… Allen!”

He heard Kanda and Lenalee pull up behind him, shouting his name. He felt hands on his shoulders, pulling him back and grabbing Allen as they were both dragged into the rescue craft. But all Lavi could do was stare at Allen’s body and curse whatever God was watching them in that moment. One thought echoed in his mind, repeating itself over and over again.

It should’ve been me.

It should’ve been _me_.


	42. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”

Allen woke to sharp movements next to him and the sound of low groans and erratic breathing. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, slowly sitting up. As his head cleared from the haze of sleep, he looked down at Lavi. The redhead’s face was drawn tight and pinched, his hands clutching the sheets as he twitched. Cold sweat dripped down his temples and soaked into the pillow.

With a gentle touch, Allen shook at his shoulder. “Lavi?” he whispered. “Lavi, wake up.”

Lavi whined in his sleep and turned to his side, facing Allen. When he didn’t come out of it, Allen shook him harder and raised his voice. “Lavi.”

Lavi’s eye shot open and he let out a gasp. He bolted up in bed, fighting with the sheets as he tried to scramble to his feet. Allen had to jerk back, nearly getting hit by Lavi’s flailing limbs. He grabbed hold of Lavi’s shoulders, quietly whispering into his ear as he tried to calm him down.

“Shh, Lavi. It’s okay. It was just a nightmare.”

He felt Lavi’s stiff limbs begin to relax, though his hands were still clenching the sheets tightly. Lavi took a few deep breaths, then pressed is face into Allen’s neck. “Al…”

Allen shifted on the bed, pulling Lavi closer. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.” He ran his hands through Lavi’s red locks, feeling cold sweat dampening the strands.

“Sorry,” Lavi choked out, his voice raspy from waking so suddenly. He swallowed as best he could with a dry mouth and reached out to cling to Allen. He let out a low, mirthless chuckle. “That makes three nights in a row. At this rate, we’ll never get any sleep.”

“It’s all right. I don’t mind.” Allen pressed a kiss to his temple and continued to stroke his hair. “I’m sorry you have to deal with such vivid nightmares.”

Lavi sighed. “It comes with the territory. Can’t have an eidetic memory without having to remember the shit stuff, too.”

Allen hummed in acknowledgment, then rested his chin against Lavi’s shoulder. With a soft smile, he pressed a kiss to the redhead’s neck. Then another, and another.

A smile slipped onto Lavi’s face, his hands gripping tighter onto Allen’s nightshirt. “What are you up to?”

“Distracting you,” Allen mumbled, still kissing over his sweaty skin. “And hopefully making better memories for you to hold onto.”

Lavi chuckled and clung to Allen as he peppered kisses over his neck and shoulders. “I like the sound of that.”


	43. Prompt: Fluffy Modern AU with Possible Awkwardness on the Side

As Allen stared at the unconscious redhead next to him in bed, his mind blanked. They really did it — they finally slept together.

It had felt like they’d danced around their mutual attraction for years, though had Allen been bothered to count, it couldn’t have been more than six months. He had only started attending college last semester, and he met Lavi almost a month after that. They’d ran into each other — _quite literally_ — in the cafeteria. Lavi had knocked over Allen’s overloaded tray, and offered to replace the ruined lunch. And Allen never forgot someone who willingly fed him. After that, they began to eat lunch together more frequently, traded numbers, and became fast friends.

But last night… he still didn’t believe this was real. They’d began the night planning to study for mid-terms, but after an hour of procrastination, they started to watch old movies on Lavi’s laptop and completely abandoned their books. Not long after that, Lavi told Allen about his recipe for spiked peppermint hot chocolate, and the night only went downhill from there. The events blurred in his memories, but he knew after one too many spiked hot chocolates, they somehow ended up in Lavi’s bed, excitedly making out and ripping each other’s clothes off.

Lavi looked different when he slept. He seemed more relaxed, unguarded. Allen noticed in the muted mid-morning light that he had a faint dusting of freckles over his cheeks and nose, and his normally messy hair only looked more unmanageable. He smiled as he rested against the pillow, their noses almost touching.

“You know,” Lavi mumbled, his eye still closed and body unmoving. “It’s rude to stare.”

Allen colored immediately, averting his eyes and pulling back. He swallowed. “I thought you were still asleep.”

A smile tipped up on Lavi’s lips as he let out a soft groan. “I wish. I’m exhausted.”

“Sorry,” Allen said, tugging the sheets and blankets closer to his chest. They were both painfully naked under the covers, and he wasn’t exactly excited to bare himself during daylight hours. “That’s probably my fault.”

“A little bit. Also, it’s early.”

“Lavi, it’s after ten.”

“Like I said…”

With a sigh, Allen reached out and flicked Lavi’s nose. The redhead winced and whined. “Ow! Geez, Al. Way to be mean. And after our amazing night together, too.” Lavi rubbed his nose and made a few more pathetic noises as he struggled to sit up.

Allen watched him with attentive eyes. “…You thought it was amazing?”

Lavi looked down at Allen, finally letting go of his nose, and smiled. “Of course. I didn’t know that your fingers were so nimble.”

“Well, you never mentioned how talented your tongue was. So, I think we’re even.”

“Touché.”

Silence grew between them, and neither moved to leave the bed. Allen’s hands tightened on the edge of the sheets as he stared at Lavi’s naked torso. It took him a moment to break the quiet and speak.

“So, what now?”

“Now?” Lavi asked.

“Yeah, what do we do now?”

Lavi shrugged. “I was thinking breakfast.”

Allen met Lavi’s gaze, and could see the mischief in his solitary green eye. He couldn’t help but smile back. “Okay, but you’re buying.”

“As always.”

 


	44. Prompt: Fluffy Modern AU... Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous prompt. Slightly NSFW.

One week— It was one week to the day that he and Allen had slept together.

Honestly, not much had actually changed in their normal day to day routines. They still met up for lunches, still got together after classes when they were free and didn’t have to work, and study sessions were just as unproductive as ever.

Only now, study sessions turned from movie night into makeout night.

Lavi couldn’t complain— not in the least. He had never been someone who needed to date in order to be happy. Truth be told, he actually preferred his bachelor lifestyle. He didn’t like the responsibilities that came with a significant other. There were days when he had thought that living his whole life on his own would be the perfect existence, no matter what his friends said to the contrary.

But with Allen, it was different.

Their study session had been derailed as it had last week, and Lavi found himself pinned to his bed as Allen kissed him roughly, their hips rocking together. Lavi moaned into Allen’s mouth as his hands ran up and down his back, slipping under his tight shirt and shucking it up in a desperate bid to touch more of his skin.

When Allen’s lips moved to Lavi’s neck, the redhead gasped to catch his breath, a soft moan rumbling in his chest. He squeezed Allen’s hips and bit at his lower lip. “Damn, Al. Keep this up and we’ll have a repeat of last week.”

Allen stiffened for a moment, his lips pausing on Lavi’s skin. “Would… would that be a bad thing?”

“Fuck, no,” Lavi breathed out, still winded. “Why would I want you to stop?”

Allen was quiet for a moment, then gave a little shake of his head. Instead of replying, he ran his hand down Lavi’s chest until he cupped the front of his pants, then continued sucking on his neck.

The silence unnerved Lavi, and even as he moaned at the touch, he reached down to keep Allen from continuing. “Al?” he said, trying to pull away. “Hey, why aren’t you saying anything? What’s wrong?”

Allen refused to pull his face away from Lavi’s neck, though he’d moved his hand to the mattress. “Nothing’s wrong.” He wasn’t acting right, and Lavi felt a wave of unease cool his previously hot body.

“Don’t lie to me, Allen. What is wrong with you?” By the time Lavi finally pushed Allen back, he had managed to cover whatever emotions he was hiding from Lavi with fake smile.

“I’m not. I said I was fine,” Allen replied, not meeting Lavi’s gaze.

“You are _not_ fine.” Lavi sat up so he could see Allen’s face better, but when he reached out to touch him, Allen shied away. “What is going on?”

Allen’s smile faltered and a panicked look crossed his silver eyes before he could mask it again. “I’m sorry, Lavi. I think…I think I made a mistake.” He pushed himself up and struggled to untangle himself from the bedsheets. Before he could clear the bed, Lavi grabbed him and refused to let go.

“Not so fast, Beansprout,” he said, staring at Allen. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I… I just thought…” Allen fought with his words, and with each passing second, his eyes grew mistier. “It doesn’t matter. I made a mistake.”

Lavi grew impatient with the half-formed sentences and roundabout explanations. “You’re not making sense. Just spit out what you’re thinking, Allen.”

“I didn’t realize this was all you wanted. It’s fine. I just— I can’t.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Lavi glared at Allen, losing the last shred of composure he had left. “What is it that I want, exactly?”

“To just be fuck-buddies.” Allen said it was such a resounding finality that Lavi couldn’t think for a solid minute. “You made it clear you wanted nothing to change, so I figured I’d go along with it. But—”

“Okay, hold it right there.” Lavi sighed and tried to organize his thoughts before speaking. “Why do you think I want us to be… that.” God, he couldn’t even say the word.

“Lavi, I asked you when we woke up that morning what we should do and you said _breakfast_.” Allen calmly explained himself, still refusing to meet Lavi’s gaze. “And even when we went to get food, you didn’t talk about what we were after we slept together. So, I figured you didn’t want anything to change. We were drunk at the time, so maybe you thought it was a mistake? And now tonight… I thought you changed your mind, but if this is just about sex, I don’t think I can handle that.”

Lavi couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. All this time, Allen had been under the assumption that Lavi didn’t want him— just the sex. He wanted to scream, deny the whole thing. He wanted to shout at Allen and tell him how wrong he was, that he’d made it clear that he wanted to be with him— to date him. But when he thought back on that day, on the whole week, not once could Lavi come up with a time, a single word or conversation, that disproved Allen’s theory. He’d never referred to Allen as his boyfriend. They hadn’t kissed again until tonight. They’d gone the entire week as they had before, as platonic friends.

Now, Lavi really felt like an asshole.

“Fucking shit,” he cursed, rubbing a hand over his face as tried to calm his racing heart. “That’s not what I want, Al. That’s not what I want at all.”

Allen’s demeanor hadn’t changed, and he still refused to meet Lavi’s gaze. “Then what do you want?” The broken tone in his voice made Lavi’s heart ache.

“I want the same as you,” Lavi said, grabbing Allen’s hands and holding them in his own. “I want to be a couple. I want us to be together.”

Allen stiffened at the touch and pursed his lips. “Then why did you avoid talking about it?”

“Because I’m an idiot, okay? I don’t like those kinds of conversations, and I don’t like talking about my feelings. But Al— Al, look at me.” Lavi waited until he finally gave him the eye-contact he’d been asking for this whole time. Lavi reached out and cupped Allen’s cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over the skin. “I love you, okay? I love you so much. I’ve loved you as a friend, and now, I want to love you as _more than that_. I want to be your boyfriend.”

Swallowing, Allen tried to keep calm, but a few tears slipped over his cheeks. Lavi wiped them away as they fell. “Do you mean it?”

“Of course I do.” Lavi leaned in and kissed Allen, soft and tender to show just how sorry he was for putting his best friend and lover through all of this emotional turmoil. Allen kissed him back, just as softly. When they finally parted, Allen collapsed against Lavi’s chest, hugging him tightly as Lavi rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“How about we get something to drink and talk about our relationship? For real this time.”

Allen nodded against Lavi’s shoulder. “I’d like that.”

“Okay. I’ll go grab some hot chocolate.”

“And no vodka this time.”


	45. Prompt: A/B/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW (sex). Omegaverse AU. Mpreg.

Lavi knew this could happen — the doctor had even mentioned the possibility on their last visit. But nothing could’ve prepared him for how absolutely insatiable his mate would be while pregnant.

Allen was four months along, and his stomach only looked slightly distended, especially when he wore baggy clothes (which was most of the time nowadays). But when Lavi had the good fortune to see his mate completely naked on their bed, the tiny baby bump was unmistakable. Allen curled up in the sheets; pillows, blankets, and random pieces of Lavi’s clothing already gathered at the corners for his nest.

The sweet scent of arousal hung in the air as Lavi stood next to the doorway. He’d returned from the store not a minute ago, only to find Allen desperately trying to pleasure himself. It was almost as bad as when his heats hit the hardest, but usually Allen could hold out for an hour or two while Lavi ran errands. Apparently, that wasn’t the case anymore.

Feeling like a voyeur, Lavi watched as Allen pressed his fingers up into himself, his face buried in the mess of blankets and discarded clothing. He wanted to keep watching, the sight turning him on like nothing else had, but hearing the soft whimpers that Allen tried to muffle in the bedsheets urged him to take action.

With quiet footsteps, the redhead moved to the bed. He rested his hand on Allen’s shoulder as he crawled into the nest. Allen let out a soft cry, not expecting the touch, but when he saw and smelled Lavi, he relaxed back against the bed. Dislodging his fingers from himself, he grabbed onto Lavi to pull him closer, heedless of the mess on his hand.

“Lavi, please. I need you,” Allen whined. He tugged Lavi down by the shirt so he could reach his neck, then clumsily scented him.

“Again?” Lavi asked, crawling on top of Allen and straddling his hips. “We already did it once this morning.”

Allen grabbed Lavi’s shirt and lazily pulled it over his head as he panted softly. “I know, I just—” He cut himself off, whining and arching his hips up into Lavi’s.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Lavi whispered, kissing over Allen’s jaw and shoulder. “I’ll take care of you.” Even with how desperately Allen writhed against him, Lavi managed to keep a cooler head. He chalked it up to alpha instincts. Ever since Allen had become pregnant, Lavi grew more and more protective of his mate. He kept calmer than he normally would with his painfully aroused omega, treating him as if he were as fragile as glass.

Lavi quickly stripped out of his clothes, tossing them on the floor as Allen weakly grabbed at him. Once he was as naked as his mate, Lavi looked down at Allen with a smile. “Which position?”

Allen didn’t hesitated as he answered, “Back.”

Shifting himself in between Allen’s legs, Lavi adjusted their positions and grabbed Allen’s hips. Spread out on his back and face already flushed bright red, Allen watched Lavi impatiently as he continued to pant and whine. Not wanting to make him wait any longer, Lavi pushed himself into his mate, slowly sliding in and filling him with his hard cock.

Allen cried out at the pressure. “Yes, yes,” he whined, back arching off the bed as he tried to get more friction.

Lavi let out a low, possessive growl, his hips starting to work in and out of Allen. The omega whimpered and clung to him, arms wrapped around Lavi’s neck and tugging him closer. Lavi felt the swell of Allen’s belly and his erection strained against it. Lavi moved faster and harder, his own desires welling up as Allen’s had, and yet Allen continued to beg for more.

“Please, Lavi. _Please_ — harder.” Allen rubbed his neck against Lavi’s, scenting him as they worked their bodies against each other.

Lavi obliged, but only up to a point. There were times when Lavi would fuck Allen so hard that they’d both be unable to walk the next day. It was hard to say no when Allen begged for it, demanded to be grabbed and fucked and bruised until they both had no capacity for coherent thought. But even with Allen asking him for more, Lavi managed to hold back the rougher touches.

They worked together, Allen meeting Lavi’s thrusts when he could, and Lavi keeping his pace steady and just rough enough to keep Allen from complaining about being treated like a breakable object. It wasn’t long before Allen came, a small splash of white cum spreading over their stomachs as he trembled with ecstasy. Lavi’s name was on his lips as he rode out the orgasm, and as the redhead felt Allen’s insides clench tight around him, he came as well. He spilled into Allen, filling his already fertile belly with more of his essence.

When Lavi pulled out, he gasped at the lack of contact, then leaned down to kiss Allen firmly on the mouth. Allen hummed in appreciation, his fingers twisting up in his red hair. They kissed for a long moment, then shifted so Lavi could lay next to Allen on the mattress. Allen curled up to against his side, resting his head on Lavi’s chest and tangling their legs together.

“That was wonderful,” Allen mumbled, exhaustion already creeping up on him.

“Anything for you,” Lavi replied, kissing the top of Allen’s head. He grabbed the bedsheets and covered them up, keeping the chill off their sweaty skin, then relaxed. He ran his hand over Allen’s stomach, a smile creeping over his face. If this was as crazy as Allen’s pregnancy would get, then Lavi knew they’d make it through with ease.


	46. Prompt: Royal AU

Allen sighed, his silver eyes turning towards the open window. He could hear the chirping of songbirds in the trees surrounding the castle as a warm breeze blew into the study. Pages of the open book on his desk fluttered against the wind. What he wouldn’t give to be outside right then, instead of stuck indoors with dusty old books.

His Advisor stood next to the bookcase, scanning over the titles and quietly mulling over them. He caught Allen staring outside, books forgotten. “ _Your Highness_ ,” he said, his single green eye watching him with amusement. “I believe the only way to retain information from the books is to _actually_ read them.”

Allen wrinkled his nose and turned back to him. He could see the mischief in the redhead’s gaze. “ _Lavi_ ,” he said, “Don’t call me that when we’re alone. It’s weird. And why are we doing this? It’s too nice outside to be cooped up in here.”

Lavi pursed his lips and pulled another text from the shelf before walking towards Allen’s desk. “You know as well as I do that the King wants you versed in all matters of diplomacy before the Council meets again. That’s only a month away, and we haven’t even scratched the surface of what you need to learn by then.”

Allen leaned against the desk and watched Lavi with a measured expression. “Okay, but consider this— I’m dying of boredom.”

Lavi laughed, pulling the book to his chest as he shook his head. “Honestly, when _aren’t_ you bored with your studies?”

“Can’t we quit for today? I need fresh air.” Allen knew if he complained enough, he’d get Lavi to cave. It was one of the reasons he’d begged his father to let Lavi be his Advisor, even at such a young age. Lavi was only a few years his senior, but he was brilliant beyond belief. It didn’t take much convincing to get what he wanted.

Setting the book down on the desk, Lavi crossed his arms and looked down at Allen. “Maybe for an hour or two. But when we get back, you’ll have to study extra hard to make up for it. I don’t want to lose my position just because you’re bored.”

Allen jumped to his feet then, smiling broadly and grabbing the front of Lavi’s shirt. “Don’t worry. If you get dismissed as my Advisor, you can always be my Courtesan.”

Lavi snorted out a laugh. “That’d be a terrible waste of my talents.”

“On the contrary,” Allen said, leaning in closer. “I find your best talents are those left for the bedroom.” He pulled Lavi down by his shirt collar and kissed him firmly on the lips. Lavi returned the kiss with ease, as he had hundreds of times before.

Humming into the kiss, Allen pulled Lavi towards the cushioned bench near the window, then pushed him down against it. He followed after, quickly straddling Lavi’s hips. The redhead moaned as Allen kissed over his neck.

“I thought you wanted to go outside?”

Allen grinned before pulling back. “I changed my mind. This will do just as well to cure my boredom.”


	47. Prompt: Fluffy A/B/O w. Jealous Alpha!Lavi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse AU

The mall was packed, and Lavi tugged at the scarf around his neck. Too many bodies crammed together made things hot, and his senses were overloaded as it was. He didn’t want to be out, especially during the pre-holiday rush, but Allen insisted they go. They still needed to buy a few presents for Lenalee and Kanda, and if they didn’t go now, they might miss the chance entirely. Allen’s heat was coming on soon, and if his mate’s calculations were correct, they’d be dealing with that all the way through Christmas.

“We should’ve just ordered something online,” Lavi complained, adjusting his grip on one of the bags he’d been designated to carry. “I hate this mad rush the last week before Christmas.”

“There’s no way the packages would come in time,” Allen said, turning to look at a display in one of the storefronts.

“Okay, but two-day shipping is a thing, you know.” Lavi paused behind him, sighing loudly.

“It also costs more than we can afford right now, and there’s no guarantee we’ll get it in time. Besides, this is easier.”

Just as Allen said that, a few people bumped into Lavi’s back as they shuffled down the halls. Lavi bit back a growl as he glared at their retreating figures. “Yeah. _Easier_.” He let out another exhausted groan. “Let’s just go already.”

Allen nodded, unfazed by the crowd. “Sure. I think we have everything.” He searched the numerous bags they had between them for a quick double check, then smiled up at Lavi before pulling him along towards the exit.

The nagging feeling in the back of Lavi’s skull refused to abate, and the crowded walkways through the mall were not helping. He sighed heavily and rubbed at his temple, hoping to ease the pain. He could make it a few more minutes.

Allen let go of his hand for a quick moment to fix the handle on one of the shopping bags, and just as he managed to get the bags under control, someone knocked him in the shoulder. Allen nearly fell over completely, stumbling into a few people as he dropped his purchases on the floor. He apologized as he gathered his things, and most everyone simply waved it off, but one guy in particular glared down at Allen as he struggled to pick up all his things.

“Watch where you’re going,” he growled out, stopping to tower over Allen.

“It was an accident,” Allen said as he grabbed the last of his bags.

“Yeah? Well, maybe next time you should just stay at home where omegas belong.”

“Excuse _you_ ,” Allen snapped as he stood up, glaring back at the man. “That’s a fucking rude thing to say.”

The man opened his mouth to shoot back another nasty remark, but stopped himself as Lavi intervened.

Lavi had at least six inches on the guy, and loomed over him like a storm cloud. “Watch your mouth unless you’d like it punched,” he growled. His hands were already balled up into fists and he shook with barely contained rage. The crowd around them gave a wide berth, but no one bothered to interfere.

“You should watch your little slut more carefully,” the man said, not backing down. “And keep him out of the way where he belongs. Omegas that don’t know their place are useless.”

It was only when Lavi felt Allen tug him backwards that he realized he’d already slugged them man in the face, just as he’d promised. He’d dropped like a sack of potatoes before Lavi felt the burn and sting of his cut knuckles.

“Lavi, _what the hell_?” Allen shouted, still holding him back just in case he was ready to continue the fight. But Lavi just stood there, clenching and unclenching his bleeding fist. Mall security was already pushing through the crowd towards them, and Lavi knew they were in trouble.

Throwing an arm around Allen’s shoulders, he pulled him close and took a deep breath of his scent to calm himself. “Sorry, Al. Couldn’t listen to this dumbass badmouth you.”

Allen sighed. “Well, now we have to explain ourselves to the mall cops. I hope you’re happy.”

When Lavi heard the man on the floor groaning in pain, he grinned. “Yeah. Totally worth it.”


	48. Prompt: Photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Allen hid behind the privacy wall, only his faint outline shown through the pink and white fabric. He’d gone back there to change into the clothes Alma had set out for he and Lavi to use. “I’m not coming out.”

Lavi snickered, as he stretched out on the bed Alma had readied as a prop for the photo shoot. He was already dressed in the ridiculous get up: black lace stockings, frilly garters, underwear, and a too-tight corset, completed with an unnecessary pair of heels that added an additional three inches to his height. Alma had only briefly gone over the details of their final project for art school— a study on gender and stereotypes. Not once did they mention lingerie. While Lavi simply went with it, not bothered by his half naked form, Allen seemed to be having more of an issue.

“It’s just me, Al. I’ve seen you naked before. Just get out here.”

“This is different. This is… embarrassing.”

“It can’t be that bad. I mean, did you look at me? I should be starring in _Rocky Horror_ at this rate.” Lavi propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Allen’s silhouette. “Just show me what Alma gave you to wear. It can’t be that bad.”

“No.”

“Al, just get out here. I’d go over there myself, but I’m pretty sure if I try to walk in the heels, I’ll break an ankle.”

Allen shuffled around behind the screen, let out an exasperated sigh, and stepped out. Lavi’s good eye widened as he took in the outfit. Allen was clearly more covered up than Lavi was, but looked twice as uncomfortable. Allen had on a tiny negligee, white see-through material with black lace trim. Spaghetti straps held the flimsy item on, and the dress-like material ended just at his hips, leaving a pair of white panties completely visible. Fuck, Lavi could see Allen’s nipples through the fabric. Other than the negligee and the panties, all he had on were a pair of short heels, much simpler than Lavi’s.

“Damn,” Lavi mumbled, unable to look away.

“See! I knew it looked terrible!” Allen snapped suddenly, grabbing a robe from off a nearby chair. “I can’t do this. Tell Alma to get someone else. I’m out.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Simmer down there, Al.” Lavi sat up and grabbed Allen’s wrist to keep him from bolting. “What’s wrong?”

“I look like an idiot, that’s what’s wrong!” Allen pulled the fluffy robe to his chest to cover himself as he tried to twist of out Lavi’s grip. The redhead still didn’t dare to stand up for fear of twisting an ankle, but his grip was strong enough to keep Allen from breaking free.

“What makes you think that?” Lavi asked, his voice calmer. When Allen stopped squirming, he let go of his wrist and rested his hands on his hips. “Allen, you look amazing.”

Allen’s hands wrung the robe, squeezing and twisting it as he fought back anxiety welling up in his chest. “ I…I don’t. I look silly.”

“Alma wouldn’t have picked this outfit if they thought it looked silly. You know they have a great eye for fashion and art.”

“I know…”

“Al, you look amazing. I promise.” Lavi rubbed his thumbs over his hip bones, a smile creeping up on his face.

“You’re just saying that.”

“Oh? Am I?” Lavi pulled Allen down into his lap. Allen gasped as he sat down, resting his hands on Lavi’s shoulders as the robe fell to the floor. There was no mistaking the hardness barely contained in those flimsy underwear as anything but a massive boner.

“…Well, I guess _you_ like it then.” Allen flushed and turned away, but he didn’t move out of Lavi’s lap.

“Trust me when I tell you that _everyone_ will like this. You have no idea how sexy you are right now.” Lavi moved in closer, his hands slipping around Allen’s hips to rest on his barely clothed ass as he pressed his face into the crook of Allen’s neck.

Lavi felt Allen’s body relax in his grip, and Allen loosely wrapped his arms around the redhead’s neck. “Mm,” he mumbled, unconsciously tilting his head to give Lavi better access to his neck. “I suppose I can’t look anymore ridiculous than you do.”

Lavi grinned. “Ouch. Cheap shot.” He kissed Allen’s neck as he massaged his ass and Allen let out a soft moan, grinding their hips together. The action pulled a whine deep from Lavi’s throat.

Allen pushed him back slightly, and Lavi was certain it was to stop them from getting too frisky before the shoot, but instead, he kissed him hard on the lips, fingers tightening in the soft, red hair at the base of Lavi’s neck.

Just as Lavi was about to push back their panties and make things a little more intimate, the door swung open.

“Okay, are you two ready for makeup— Whoa.” Alma blinked, eyes wide as they stared at Lavi and Allen hardcore making-out on the bed.

Allen let out a quick yelp and buried his face in Lavi’s neck, leaving him to lose his balance and fall back on the mattress. Lavi flushed as red as his hair, still holding Allen close to him. If they separated, there was nothing to hide their painfully obvious arousals.

“Ah, sorry,” Lavi squeaked out, more embarrassed than he’d ever been before. “Allen was kinda nervous, so I was, uh, helping him relax.”

Alma looked ready to burst out laughing, but they held it in. “Hey, however you want to get in character. I’ll give you five more minutes. And this time, I’ll knock.”

Lavi sighed as the door closed. “I’m going to need a bucket of ice water.”

Allen groaned into his neck. “Make that two.”


	49. Prompt: Superhero AU

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lavi asked, his voice wracked with guilt as he stared down at Crown Clown— _no_ —Allen. The normally shiny face mask he wore while on patrol was splattered with blood and pushed up into his sweat-soaked bangs. Allen’s white costume wasn’t much better; dirt, blood, and grime coating it. Lavi had pulled his own mask down as well, and he wiped at the dust and blood on his face.

They were just barely hidden on top of a roof, and the sounds of battle were still echoing from the ground of the complex. This entire mission had gone wrong, and Lavi didn’t know if they’d make it out alive this time. And now, after all these years of working side-by-side, Lavi finds out that his boyfriend had been his crime fighting partner all along— and he was bleeding out on the rooftop.

Allen laughed, but it turned into a wretched cough that shook his entire body. Lavi held onto him, bracing him so he didn’t jar the wound in his stomach. “To be fair, you never told me.”

“I don’t think now’s the time for this argument.” Lavi pulled off Allen’s cape, ripping it into strips as easily as if it were tissue paper.

Allen groaned and closed his eyes. “Hey, that stuff’s not cheap, you know. You owe me a new cape.”

Lavi carefully wrapped the strips of cloth around Allen’s torso, hoping to slow the bleeding. “Well, if we both make it through this, I promise to buy you a million capes. In every color. You’ll be the most fabulously dressed superhero in town.”

“I like the sound of that,” Allen whispered, his voice hoarse as another coughing fit took over him. Lavi tried to ignore the blood dripping down his chin. He didn’t want to think too long on how bad his injuries were. “What are we waiting for, then? Let’s get the hell out of here.”

“Easier said than done,” Lavi murmured, checking over the edge of the roof. “What we need are wings.”

“Can’t help you there,” Allen said, his breath growing shallower with each passing minute.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Lavi reached for Allen, hauling him up to his feet. Allen moaned and grit his teeth against the pain, but didn’t struggle as Lavi adjusted his grip to carry him. “Okay, I don’t care how we do it, but we’re getting the fuck out of here.”

Allen managed a throaty chuckle as he clung to Lavi. “Lead the way.”


	50. Prompt: Animal Shelter AU

Allen stuck his fingers through the cage, letting the eight rambunctious kittens inside chew, claw, and bat at him. He grinned as the little calicos playfully attacked his digits. He wanted to take them all home, but he knew Lavi would talk sense into him by the end of their shift. They already had too many rescued pets as it was, and Lavi had put his foot down just last week when Allen had tried to bring home an abandoned potbelly pig.

Though, he might have better luck with the kittens, now that he thought about it.

Decision made, Allen plucked two of the kittens from the litter at random, locked the cage once more, and headed to the office. As he entered, he found Lavi at the computer with a pensive look on his face. He chewed at his lip in thought, staring at the screen. Allen walked up to the desk and sat the kittens on top of it.

The movement caught Lavi’s attention, and when he spotted the kittens, he gave Allen a wry look. “I thought you just had them out for play time in the other room?”

“I did, but these two seemed like they needed extra attention,” Allen said, walking to the other side of the desk, he peered over Lavi’s shoulder at his work. “What are you doing?”

“Making adoption pages on the website for the new animals. I have to pick names for all those kittens and I’m having trouble coming up with some.”

“Oh! Can I help? What have you come up with so far?” Allen sat right in Lavi’s lap and took control of the computer mouse as the kittens batted at the wire.

Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen’s waist and watched over his shoulder as he took over the computer. “I’ve got a few picked out so far.”

Allen scanned over the pages, his nose scrunching up as he encountered Lavi’s first choice. “Rover? You named… You named a dog Rover? That’s so…”

“I know, right? Perfect.”

“I was gonna say boring. Predictable. And also lame.”

“Ouch, Al.” Lavi pouted and rested his chin on Allen’s shoulder as he watched his boyfriend scan over his work.

“Lavi,” Allen began, “Why did you call two of the new kittens Neko and Gato. You know that just means cat in Japanese and Spanish, right?”

“It’s creative.”

“It’s stupid.” Allen erased the name and shook his head. “You need something fun! Something that’ll grab people’s attention! Something—” He cut himself off as he saw the next name on the list.

“What?” Lavi asked.

“…Did you name one of the kittens Kanye?”

“Uh…”

“As in, Kanye West?”

“…Maybe.”

“Oh, my God!” Allen curled over laughing, his entire body shaking as he rested his face on the desk and desperately fought to control his giggles. The kittens batted at his hair and played with the loose strands.

“It’s not that bad!”

“No, stop! I’m hurting from laughing so much! Don’t try to rationalize it!” 

Lavi let out a long, exasperated sigh. “I’m erasing it right now, you jerk. If you’re so concerned about naming the animals, you can do it yourself.” 

Allen was still laughing when he pushed himself upright and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Oh, I will. You clearly can’t be trusted.” He reached out and plucked the kittens from the desk, then put them into Lavi’s arms and shooed him from the office chair. “Here, keep yourself busy. I’ve got work to do.” 

Lavi rolled his eye and cuddled the two kittens to his chest. “Whatever you say, Al.” 

“Also, we’re bringing those kittens home.”

Lavi could only sigh again as he left the office, kittens in tow.


	51. Prompt: “I wasn’t going to forget.”

When Allen received a text from Lavi asking him to meet on the roof of the school, he’d almost said no. It could’ve been a prank, or more likely, Lavi was dragging him into more trouble. They already spent two hours after school yesterday cleaning classrooms as punishment for being tardy to class too many times in a row. He really didn’t want to waste another afternoon in detention.

But, since it was lunch hour and he had some time to spare, Allen figured he’d humor his boyfriend. What was the worst that could happen, really?

The door to the roof was left propped open with a text book, and Allen slipped through, making sure to keep the book in the jamb so he wasn’t locked out. He spied Lavi right away, the redhead leaning over the railing on the far edge of the roof, over looking he soccer field. When Allen was close enough, he turned and smiled widely.

“You made it!”

Allen returned the smile, and grabbed the railing as he stopped just next to the redhead. He could see one of the classes outside for physical education, running laps on the track. “Wouldn’t miss it. Why did you want to meet up here, though?”

Lavi fidgeted, and Allen watched him with a curious gaze. He was acting strange.

“Just wanted the privacy, is all.”

“Privacy?” Allen chuckled, and pressed his gloved hand to his lips to hide his grin. “Are you saying you wanted a quicky?”

Lavi flushed, but waved off the suggestion. “If I wanted that, I would’ve picked the lock to the janitor’s closet.”

“Then what is it?”

Lavi shifted again, a nervous look on his face. Allen was just about to comment how cute it was when he had a small package thrust into his vision. Blinking, he took the offered package and stared down at it. It was haphazardly wrapped with white tissue paper, and tied with a red string.

“What’s this?”

“It’s our anniversary.”

Allen spaced, and looked from Lavi, to the present, then back to Lavi. “What?”

Lavi drew his gaze back out to the soccer field. “A year ago today, we were up on this roof. You ate the last cookie out of my lunch, and told me if I wanted it back, I had to come get it.”

At the reminder of the memory, Allen grinned and blushed furiously. “I remember. You definitely came for it.”

“So, it’s our one year anniversary.”

Nodding, Allen looked over the gift in his hands. “I can’t believe you remembered the date.”

“I wasn’t going to forget. You know me,” Lavi said, shuffling his feet.

“I know. I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything.”

“You know I don’t care. Just open it already, will ya’? The suspense is killing me.”

Allen laughed, then worked at the wrapping paper. He ripped it off in seconds, only to reveal a pair of unblemished white gloves. He smiled. “You saw mine were getting old, didn’t you?”

“Well, I’m nothing if not observant.” Lavi wrapped an arm around Allen’s shoulder and kissed his temple. “Sorry it’s not much, but I’m running low on cash this week.”

As Allen worked off his old gloves to try on the new pair, snickered. “Aren’t you always low on cash?”

“Alll, don’t be mean. I just got you a present.”

“That you did. And they fit wonderfully.” Allen tested his hands and felt the fabric give with ease. “I still feel bad that I didn’t get you anything…”

“Mmm, how about you just promise to keep dating me for another year and we’ll call it even.”

Allen couldn’t help but smile. “Deal.”


	52. Prompt: “Please don’t tell me you got arrested again.”

_“I need you to come get me.”_

Lavi sighed, holding the phone against his ear and leaning against the desk. “Allen, it’s one in the morning. What’s going on?” He pressed his face into the open text book and closed his eye, waiting for a response.

_“It’s… complicated.”_

“Please don’t tell me you got arrested again.”

_“What? No, not this time. Seriously, Lavi, I need a ride. Can you pick me up on 20th and Elm?”_

With a groan, Lavi stood up and headed to the door. He grabbed his coat and slipped into his shoes as he complained. “That’s all the way across town. This better be important or I swear to God—”

_“Lavi, just trust me, okay? And… bring some towels.”_

 

xXxXxXx

 

“Trust him, he says,” Lavi grumbled as he drove through the pouring rain on his way to find Allen. It was hard to see for the heavy downpour, even with his wipers on full blast. He coasted to a stop at the corner Allen had indicated and peered out of the foggy windows. The street was dead, not that he could see more than a few feet through the rain. Just as he was about to call to ask Allen if he was sent on a wild goose chase in the middle of the night, he saw some movement from the bus shelter.

There was Allen, hoodie soaked through as he ran to the car. Lavi watched him with confusion, Allen’s stride looking more than a little off, until he realized he was walking with something large tucked under his sweatshirt. “Great, he probably stole something,” Lavi mumbled as he unlocked the door and Allen slid into the passenger’s seat.

“Where are the towels?” Allen asked, leaning back against the seat and shaking his head unstick the wet hair from his forehead.

“What? No _thank you_?” Lavi asked as he reached into the backseat and handed Allen the towels. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on? I’d like to know why I’m out here in the middle of the night, in the rain no less, and—”

A squeak, tiny and precious, sounded from Allen’s shirt. Lavi’s eyes widened as he noticed Allen’s sweatshirt stretch and move in his lap. Laying out one of the dry towels on his lap, Allen unzipped his hoodie. Out popped four kittens, drenched and quietly crying.

“Wh…Where the hell did you find kittens?!” Lavi asked, dumbfounded. He grabbed a second towel, and curled it around Allen’s lap, tucking the poor, wet furballs close together so they didn’t jump down to the floor.

“I was headed home when I heard them crying. Someone dumped them in the goddamn garbage behind the bar, can you believe it? And the bus driver wouldn’t let me on because they weren’t in a carrier.” Allen took one of the towels and gently scrubbed the kittens dry. “If I ever find out who abandoned them, I’m going to kill ‘em.”

Lavi couldn’t fault Allen for the sentiment. He felt the same. Putting the car in park, he helped Allen as best he could, carefully working the towel over the damp, dirty fur. “I take it you want to bring them home.” It wasn’t a question as much as a statement. Allen had a habit of picking up strays.

“Where else can they go?” Allen cooed at one of the kittens that stretched up to sniff at his damp chin. They dried the kittens as best they could before Lavi turned his gaze back to the road.

With a heavy sigh, he smiled and started driving. “I guess we’re stopping at the pet store on our way home. So much for studying tonight.”

“I can take care of them when we get back, Lavi,” Allen said, cuddling the damp furballs close to his chest. “I know you have that big test tomorrow.”

“What, and let you get all the kitten snuggles? I think not.”


	53. Prompt: “You can’t tell me that all this time spent together has meant nothing to you.”

“Allen… I told you when we started all of this that it couldn’t last.”

God, he knew it. He’d reminded himself of it near-daily. He’d known that Lavi was a Bookman, that his time at the Order was finite. Lavi wasn’t really an Exorcist, not in the sense of the rest of Allen’s friends. The redhead had confided in him late one night while they had been tangled up in each other’s limbs—his duties as a Bookman took precedence over those as an Exorcist, that when he’d finished recording things, he’d be gone.

Allen simply hadn’t realized the end would come so soon.

He swallowed, his back chilled against the cold stone wall of his room as Lavi hovered close. One hand curled around the redhead’s side, clutching the fabric of his shirt as if that could make him stay. Lavi watched him carefully in the darkness, but Allen couldn’t decipher anything in his gaze other than a cool indifference. Lavi’s masks were just as good as his own most days.

“When… When are you leaving?”

“Soon.”

“How soon, exactly.”

“Tomorrow.”

It took every ounce of willpower Allen had to not let his tears fall right then. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Lavi averted his gaze as the question. “…Didn’t want to upset you, I guess.”

Allen reached up with his free hand, grabbing Lavi’s neck with a gentle touch and pulling him closer. He buried his face in his shoulder and took a shuddering breath. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I know.” Lavi leaned into him and took a long breath. It was the first time since the start of their conversation that Allen had felt any ounce of feeling from Lavi. “I’m sorry.”

“ Are you really?” The bite in Allen’s voice was harsher than he’d expected. When Lavi said nothing in reply, he pushed back enough to look him in the eye. “You can’t tell me that all this time spent together has meant nothing to you.”

Lavi pursed his lips, his gaze unwavering, and paused for a long moment before answering. “What response would make you feel better, Allen?”

Allen let out a harsh chuckle, mirthless. His hand tightened in the fabric of Lavi’s shirt. “Don’t lie to me. Just… don’t.” He didn’t watch Lavi, couldn’t meet his gaze. Instead, he clung to him and pressed his face into the folds of his shirt. Either answer was bound to hurt.

Taking a breath, Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen, tighter, until their bodies were flush and warmth spread through Allen’s cold limbs. “It meant everything to me, Allen. Every moment we shared—”

“Then stay!” Allen cried out, tears finally spilling over his cheeks. He clung to Lavi and continued to hide his face, his words muffled. “Stay here. Stay with me. Please don’t leave.”

“Al, I wish I could.”

“Then what’s stopping you?” Allen asked, his body trembling. “What’s stopping you from staying here with me, with all our friends?”

“I’ve told you before. I’m a Bookman. It’s my duty.”

“Then quit.”

“Al…”

“Just stay with me, Lavi,” Allen begged, a fresh wave of tears pouring over his cheeks. “Stay with me.” He pulled Lavi into a kiss, his lips crushed against the redhead’s, and willed every part of his being to convince him to stay. His hands slipped under clothes, scratched at freckled flesh as he used his body to show Lavi how much he needed him, how desperate he was to keep him here.

When Lavi responded in kind, Allen’s heart soared. The ache in his chest dulled and he clung tighter to him. Their lips parted for a moment, and Lavi gasped. “Allen…”

Allen pulled him to the bed, and he felt no resistance as they tumbled against the sheets—kissing and grabbing and tugging at each other as they never had before. Each sigh and moan echoed in the room as they marked each other’s skin as if they owned it. Allen didn’t stop, didn’t hesitate to keep Lavi in his bed anyway he could, and after a while, Lavi stopped trying to leave.

And come morning, Lavi was still there.


	54. Prompt: “Actually… I just miss you.”

Allen woke to the sound of knocking on his door. It was incessant, loud, and left his ears ringing. He had no idea when he’d fallen asleep, but when he sat up, he found himself still seated at his desk, and a small, wet spot of drool on his open textbook. He winced and rubbed his face, clumsily standing up and wobbling towards the door.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he called out groggily. When he finally opened the door, a wonderful sight greeted him—

It was Lavi, and he had _food_.

“Geez, beansprout. I was about to call your landlady to let me. I thought you might’ve died in there. I’ve been knocking for five minutes!”

“Sorry,” Allen said, letting Lavi in and closing the door. “I must’ve fallen asleep while studying.”

Lavi went right for the small kitchenette, setting the bags of food on the tiny table. “You’ve been at it for a week now. Aren’t you done?”

Allen yawned as he stood next to Lavi, peering into one of the bags. “I have a few more days before finals. When they’re over, I can rest.”

“Sounds like you need the rest now.” He pulled out the Chinese takeout boxes and lined them up on the table. “I brought you your favorite.”

Allen chuckled and leaned against Lavi’s shoulder. “I have a lot of favorites, Lavi.”

“Yeah, and I got ‘em all! Check it out.” He pointed to each box as he listed off the names. “Curry chicken, sweet and sour pork, happy family, shrimp fried rice, and mongolian beef!”

“What about—”

“Potstickers and egg rolls. I didn’t forget.” Lavi grinned at Allen and pressed a quick kiss on his temple. “Don’t wait for me, now. Eat up. I know you’re hungry because you’re always hungry.”

Allen ignored the food for once, and wrapped his arms tight around Lavi’s midsection. “Thank you. You didn’t have to bring me all of this.”

“Hey, what are boyfriends for, right?” Lavi replied, hugging him back with a tight grip. One hand slipped into Allen’s hair, and he gently stroked it. “Actually… I needed an excuse to come bother you. I just missed you.”

“Well, you brought food, so you’re forgiven for interrupting my study marathon.” Allen didn’t mind at all. He’ d been missing Lavi as well, though he had his textbooks to keep his mind off it. It wasn’t until he saw the redhead at his door did he realize how much he needed him—and a break.

Lavi grinned and kissed him again before loosening his grip. “Good, because if you didn’t forgive me, I’d bring it all back to restaurant.”

“That’s a dangerous threat, Lavi. Are you sure you want to come between me and food.”

The redhead chuckled nervously. “On second thought, you’re right. I don’t wanna lose a hand.”


	55. Prompt: “Oh, there’s no need to put a shirt on.”

Lavi’s socks slid across the linoleum floor as if he were slipping over ice, and he grinned as he skid to a stop next to the cupboards. The music was turned up so loud that he could hear it all the way down the hall. In nothing but boxers and a pair of socks, he put more of the cleaned dishes away, hoping to get on Allen’s good side. He’d been lax in his cleaning duties, and Allen gave him an ultimatum—if the kitchen wasn’t cleaned by the time he got back from the library, Allen wouldn’t cook for him.

And, well, Lavi really didn’t want to live on take-out pizza and mac and cheese. Not again, anyway.

He rolled out of bed at the crack of noon, hours after Allen had left for the library to meet up with Lenalee for their weekly study session. So far, Lavi had only managed to clean up the dishes, the counters, and the stove. He still needed to sweep and mop the floor, not to mention chuck the expired food from the fridge. He really dreaded that part.

And Allen would be home soon.

The music helped, and he danced his way across the floor as he continued to clean. If he wanted this done before Allen got home, he’d really have to boogie. Just as he grabbed the broom, he heard a low whistle from behind. Stiffening, Lavi turned around, holding the broom in front of him as if it could hide his half-naked form.

Allen stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he looked over Lavi. “Well, at least you’re cleaning like I asked you to.”

Lavi felt more embarrassed than he normally would. “What are you doing back so soon?”

“Lena and I finished early, and I must say, I’m glad we did.”

Pouting, Lavi leaned the broom against the refrigerator and turned the music down. “I suppose I should go get dressed.”

“Oh, there’s no need to put a shirt on.” Allen took Lavi’s arm and pulled him towards the bedroom. 

Lavi followed, looking down at Allen with confusion. “Uh, then why are we going to the bedroom?”

Allen laughed. “Well, for what I have in mind, we don’t need shirts.” 

“Oh, my God.” Lavi resisted the urge to laugh with him. “How are you turned on by this? I haven’t even taken a shower yet.”

“Maybe I’m so moved by the fact that you actually can clean the apartment for once.” 

Lavi winced as he let Allen tug him along down the hallway. “Low blow, Al. Low blow.”


	56. Prompt: “Your feelings are valid, you know?”

Allen winced as he watched Lavi kick his backpack across the bathroom floor. He’d followed the redhead after the altercation with that asshole from the senior class, wedging the doorstop under the door to keep anyone from entering. He needed a few minutes to cool Lavi down before he ended up getting himself suspended. 

The backpack had slid across the floor and into the corner of the small room, settling next to one of the three bathroom stalls and spilling books, folders, and notes across the tiles. Lavi paced by the sinks, ready to pull his hair out.

“One of these days I’m going to kill that asshole,” Lavi growled out, not even looking back at Allen.

Allen sighed, and knelt next to the backpack, pulling Lavi’s books back into it. “I know you’re upset, but you need to try and calm down.”

“Calm down?! He tried to push you down the stairs! How am I supposed to be calm after that?!” Lavi turned on him, pointing towards the door. “And you know if we tell one of the teachers, they won’t care. He’s one of their favorites!”

Once Allen had gathered the spilled contents of the bag and zipped it back up, he stood and walked towards Lavi. “I know, but yelling about it won’t solve anything.” Allen wanted to reach out and touch him, but his own hands shook too much from the experience. He didn’t want Lavi to know how upset he was—it would only spur on his frustration and anger.

“He can’t get away with it. I won’t let him. I know he did it because we—” Lavi cut himself off, taking a shuddering breath and looking away from Allen again. 

Allen nodded. “Cause we’re dating.” 

Lavi kicked at the garbage can, knocking it over. Damp paper towels spilled out, and Lavi turned his back on it the mess, still seething. “He’s a homophobic prick.” 

“He is,” Allen agreed, rubbing his left arm. It was the same arm that had been grabbed when he’d almost been pushed down the stairs. Luckily, Lavi was right next to him and jerked him back to steady ground. It had happened so fast that he hardly had time to process it, but now that they were alone again and safe in the bathroom, he began to feel his inner calm crumble. Before he fumbled, Lavi turned and hugged him so tight it knocked the wind out of his lungs.

“L-Lavi?” he asked, arms weakly wrapping around the redhead’s waist. He was still shaking, but Lavi was shaking more.

“I really thought you were gonna get hurt, Al. I was so, so scared.” He buried his face into Allen’s shoulder, squeezing tighter. 

When Allen’s brain finally decided to work again, he squeezed Lavi back. “It’s okay… I’m okay.” 

“Ah, shit,” Lavi said, and Allen heard a tell-tale sniffle before the redhead rubbed at his good eye. “Sorry.” 

“No need to be sorry. Your feelings are valid, you know? You’re allowed to cry.” Allen rubbed his back, the action soothing his own turbulent emotions as well as Lavi’s. 

When Lavi finally pulled away, Allen couldn’t see a trace of tears, but his single emerald eye was rimmed red. In spite of it, he smiled. “Hey, let’s skip the last two periods.”

Allen sighed, but had a hint of a smile on his lips. “We shouldn’t skip class.”

“Well, I think we both need it. Besides, I have some cash burning a hole in my pocket.” Lavi leaned in closer. “We can go to the pizza place you like. I’ll buy you your own pie.” 

Even Allen couldn’t resist such an offer. “Okay, but only since you’re paying.”


	57. Prompt: “Did you think I forgot?”

“Close your eyes—er, eye.”

“Allen, I’m not closing my eye.”

“Then you’re not getting your present.”

Lavi sighed and gave Allen an exasperated look. He was too old to play these games, and he didn’t much like surprises either. “I don’t even want a present.”

Allen had the decency to look aghast at his response. “Lavi, it’s your birthday. You have to have a present.” He stood in front of Lavi, blocking his route into the kitchen, where it seemed Allen had set something up.

“Why are we even celebrating it?”

“Why wouldn’t we? Did you think I forgot?!” Allen’s face dropped at the suggestion.

“No, no. I just… I didn’t want everyone making a fuss. It’s not a big deal.”

“Well, it’s a big deal to me. I’m kinda fond of your birthday, considering if it never happened, you wouldn’t be here now.”

“I’m not getting around this, am I?” Lavi asked. He’d only just gotten home and wanted to relax after a long day at work. But it seemed Allen had other plans.

“Nope, sorry.”

The sweet smile on his face broke the redhead, and with drooped shoulders, he finally closed his eye and held out his hand so Allen could lead him. “Okay, okay. I give. I’ll play along.”

Allen grinned, taking Lavi’s hand and moving into the kitchen. The desire to peek grew stronger the longer Allen lead him around, but he knew if Allen caught him, he’d never hear the end of it.

Finally, they stopped and Allen let go of his hand. “All right, you can open your eye now.”

When Lavi opened his eye, he was honestly shocked. Their tiny kitchen table was overflowing with food— yakiniku to be precise. Plates upon plates of yakiniku. There were a few vegetable dishes and a small chocolate strawberry cake that looked as if it had come from that quaint bakery down the street, but it was all overwhelmed by the meat. He wasn’t sure how Allen had prepared all of it, but it looked and smelled delicious.

“That… is a lot of food. Are we expecting people?”

Allen shook his head and pulled Lavi closer. “Nope, just for us. A feast of your favorite food. I figured everyone needs a feast every now and then. Oh, and this.” He reached over and grabbed a neatly wrapped present, handing it to Lavi. “For you.”

Lavi couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he ripped the paper from his present. Once it was opened, his jaw dropped. The book in his hands was old, so very old, and in beautiful condition even now. “Is this…?”

“Yup, another first edition for your collection.”

“Fuck, Al… thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Leaning in, he kissed Allen softly, one hand slipping around his waist. “Best birthday yet.”

Allen grinned. “Wait ‘til you see what I have planned after dinner.”

The look on his face left Lavi flushed, and he scratched at the back of his neck. “C-Can’t wait.”

With a wink, Allen pushed him towards the table. “Dinner first, though. You’ll need your energy.”

“Knowing you, I’m sure I will.”


	58. Prompt: “I’m good at a lot of things, but not this.”

Allen looked at the ball in his hands as if it were a cursed object, heavy with demonic energy and oozing a dark aura. He frowned at it, wanting to drop it, but also not wanting to crush his toes. “I don’t wanna play.”

Lavi sighed and looked over his shoulder. “C’mon, Al. It’ll be fun.”

“I’m good at a lot of things, Lavi, but not this.”

“Allen. It’s bowling. You’re being dramatic.”

Allen’s nose pinched up at the mere suggestion, and he shot Lavi an annoyed look over his shoulder. “I’m not meant to play with balls like this.”

“I hope you know how dirty that sounds.”

“I do and I meant every word.” Allen glared down the smooth surface of the alley ahead of him. His rented shoes smelled like disinfectant, and they pinched at his toes. When Lavi had suggested that they go on a double date with Kanda and Lenalee to the bowling alley, he had thought he was joking. Now, the classic rock softly playing overhead and the flashing electronic scoreboards were mocking him.

“I don’t even know how to throw the ball. I don’t want to do this.” He twisted the bright pink ball in his hands, finding the three finger holes once more. It reminded Allen of a face, staring blankly up at him with dead, black eyes. He shuddered. “Nope. Can’t do it.”

Lavi pressed up closer behind him, until their bodies were flush. “Okay, enough whining, you big baby. I’ll teach you how to throw it.”

“No need. I’m sure it can levitate over to the pins fueled by nothing but its thirst for carnage and destruction.”

“Al, it’s just a bowling ball.”

“It’s Satan’s ball. I’m sure of it.”

Lavi ignored the last comment and pulled his arms around Allen’s body. He guided Allen’s fingers into the finger holes, then shifted the ball’s weight until he properly cupped it in his hand. “Okay, it’s not that hard. I just want you to pull the ball back as you take a few steps forward, and just before you reach the lane, use the momentum to throw the ball towards the pins.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“Because it is. You’re just being a baby.”

“Why can’t we play poker like adults?”

“You know why. You lost your poker privileges after New Year’s.”

“Shit.”

“Now stop complaining. You’re holding everyone up. Show me how you’d swing, but don’t let go.”

Reluctantly, Allen gave a timid practice swing, the heavy ball rocking back and forth with his arm like pendulum. “Like this?”

“Yes, just like that. Now, all you have to do is that, plus put a few steps into it.” Lavi walked backwards, giving Allen room to work. “Remember, let go of the ball when it’s moving _forward_ so you don’t hit us back here, and don’t cross the line.”

Allen made a face, wishing Lavi hadn’t backed away so soon. After one more practice swing, he figured there was no point in delaying the inevitable any longer. Besides, the sooner he got this over with, the sooner they could leave. Doing as Lavi had instructed, he took the few steps towards the lane, swinging his arm as he went, and let go of the ball. It sailed down the waxed lane, and hit the pins dead on, leaving the two out most pins left standing.

“Hey! You got most of ‘em!” Lavi said, grinning as Allen turned around. “Too bad you got a split, though.”

“Huh,” Allen mumbled staring down the alley. “I guess that wasn’t so bad. I still wanna go home though. The bowling ball gives me the creeps.”

Lavi rolled his eye and grabbed Allen’s ball from the register as it rolled back and handed it to him. “You have the weirdest hangups, I swear. And here—you have to roll one more time before it’s my turn.”

“This is exhausting. Roll for me.” Allen complained, pushing the shiny, pink monstrosity back into Lavi’s arms.

“Nope. You can bowl on your own.”

Allen pouted, looking down the alley, and then back at Lavi. “I’ll do I for a kiss.”

“Oh, my God.”

“No kiss, no bowling.”

“Fine, you con-artist.” Lavi grinned as he leaned in and kissed Allen softly on the lips. When he pulled back, he handed the ball back to him for a second time. “Now bowl, ‘Sprout.”

“Okay, but if this thing sucks out my soul by the end of the night, I’m going to say ‘I told you so.’”

Lavi’s only response was a soft sigh as he shook his head.


	59. Request: Allen blowing Lavi for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, sex below.

“Allen, what are you—“

“Shh… If you’re loud you’ll wake them up.”

Lavi looked over to the other end of the room, two of their companions still fast asleep as Allen pressed him back against the scratchy sheets of the inn bed. A scant shaft of light filtered in under the door, the only illumination in their room. He could barely see Allen, but he could feel everything—his breath hot on his neck, legs tangled together, the soft brush of his hair against Lavi’s cheeks. Overwhelming. Too much, and not enough. And this had all started with what—a late night heart-to-heart? It was pathetically predictable, honestly, and too juvenile for Lavi to fall for it.

But he did—and he fell _hard_.

“You can’t seriously want to do this while they’re in the room? Isn’t this something you do _alone_?” Lavi planted his hands on either side of his hips and tried to slide back on the bed, but his head hit the wall, and Allen crawled back up to hover too close once more.

He smelled sweet, like the candies he’d had after dinner.

“It’s more exciting this way.” Allen’s voice had an excited hum to it, something Lavi had never heard before, but the tone had his guts in a tight knot, twisted up with want. “Besides, you said you’ve never had one before.”

“Yes,” Lavi whispered back, trying not to rouse their friends. “But that wasn’t exactly an invitation.”

“Are you saying you don’t want me to?” Allen paused, one hand gently pressed against Lavi’s chest. They were both still clothed, though a little disheveled, and flushed from their earlier make-out session. Lavi could already feel the bruises blossoming on his neck.

“N-No… Just it’s so… sudden.” Were he being honest, Lavi knew he couldn’t deny that he wanted it. Just the mere thought of having Allen do _that_ … well, he was straining the confines of his pants, and they weren’t exactly loose to begin with.

“Mmm, Lavi, I didn’t realize you were such a prude.” With a giggle, Allen sat back on Lavi’s thighs and began working his pants open. His knuckles brushed over the bulging hardness.

Lavi pulled a hand to his mouth, stifling the gasp that begged to be set free. When he shook the rush of pleasure from his head, he sighed. “I’m not.”

“But you’ve never done this before? And you’re blushing, rather deeply.” He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on Lavi’s freckled nose before pulling back and working on his pants again.

“I-I am _not_ blushing.”

“The stuttering’s cute, too.”

“ _Alle_ — _Ah!_ ”

“I told you to be quiet,” Allen said, a devilish smile on his face. He’d pushed past the fabric of Lavi’s pants and underwear, pulling free his length and stroking it with a cool touch. He used his right hand, bare from his usual white gloves, bracing himself on the bed with the left. “Shh. Let me do this for you. I want to.”

Lavi swallowed, already feeling his resolve waver. He stole another glance across the room, finding their companions still undisturbed. If he could stay quiet and they made it quick, maybe it would be okay? It wasn’t a big deal, right? And he trusted Allen.

He trusted him with his life.

“O-Okay.” He cleared his throat softly, silently cursing himself for the continued stutter. “Okay, you can do it.”

Allen smiled, softer than before. He smoothed his hand over Lavi’s stiff member, precum already oozing over the tip. Lavi shuddered, biting his lower lip and watching as Allen lowered himself. His pink lips parted, wet with anticipation, and before Lavi could think to prepare himself, Allen took him into his mouth with a low moan.

“ _Jesus,_ ” Lavi mumbled, closing his eye and dropping his head back on the bed. Allen’s mouth was hot, wet, and beautifully slick. He smoothed his tongue up and down the shaft, working his way to the base as he hummed quietly against the hard flesh.

Lavi was no stranger to self-pleasure, and had done so many times. But he never realized how different his own hand was compared to someone’s _mouth on him_. There was no contest as to which was better, and though he had nothing to go by, Allen seemed to know what he was doing. Each pass of his tongue and lips over his dick left Lavi trembling. His thighs shook under Allen’s weight, and his hands clenched and unclenched in the sheets.

He wanted to moan, to cry out Allen’s name from the sheer pleasure, but he knew if he breathed so much as a syllable, he’d get too loud, too vocal, and their friends would catch them for sure. The last thing he needed was for everyone to see Allen hanging off his dick like it was a damned lollipop.

Allen moved faster now, his head bobbing up and down, and the action set Lavi’s breath at a pace to match. Each exhale shuddered as it left his body, and he’d nearly chewed a hole in his lip from clamping down on his moans. They crawled up his throat, begging to be set free, only to be silenced. It was almost painful to hold them in.

His stomach tightened, guts twisting up at the feel of Allen’s mouth and tongue on him. A particularly pleasant touch radiated up Lavi’s body, and he choked on a groan, pressing his hand to his mouth to stifle it a moment too late. He check the other beds again—still no signs of movement.

“A-Al, I think I—” he gasped, tossing his head back on the pillows when Allen sucked a little harder. When he pulled his thoughts together once more, he ran a hand in Allen’s hair. “I-I’m close.”

Allen hummed in response, picking up his pace. The change had Lavi flat on his back once more, barely containing the mewls and moans that threatened to echo off each corner of the room. It continued like that for another minute, Allen working his mouth over Lavi with vigor, until he felt it.

It came on fast, like a smack to the face. Lavi’s stomach tightened, toes curling and fingers gripped in bedsheets as he came into Allen’s mouth with a muted cry of relief. Allen drank him down, leaving nothing behind when he let Lavi’s softening dick free.

Allen wiped his lips with the back of his hand before settling in next to Lavi. He watched him catch his breath, amused at how heavily he panted. “You okay?”

“God, how can you ask me that?” Lavi asked, a raspy laugh rattling in the back of his throat as he turned to wrap his arms around Allen, pulling him closer. “That was amazing.”

Allen snickered softly. “Told ya’ so. Maybe next time you’ll listen to me when I tell you how great my blowjobs are.”

“I much prefer the demonstration.”


End file.
